Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma
by N and S and F
Summary: Pertemuan dengan setentakel monster gurita yang mengaku sedang dalam misi menemukan the ultimate magical girls penyelamat alam semesta membuat Karma kini melewatkan masa remaja melawan penjahat yang ingin menaklukkan dunia. Doki doki kira kira! Bersiaplah! Sailor Karma akan menghukum anda! /Note: Karena chapter 5 cuma filler, kita lewatin ya./
1. Kira Kira, Kisah Bermula!

Dulunya, Akabane Karma hanya seorang pemuda biasa. Tapi pertemuan dengan seorang... bukan, seekor... bukan, _setentakel_ monster gurita yang mengaku sedang dalam misi menemukan ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~—omong-omong, makhluk itu bilang Karma salah satunya, padahal Karma jelas-jelas bergender pria—membuat Karma kini melewatkan masa remaja melawan penjahat yang ingin menaklukkan dunia. _Doki doki kira kira_! Bersiaplah! _Sailor_ Karma akan menghukum anda!

( _insert OP song_ di sini)

 **OXDXC**

 **Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, NISTA + GAJE SUMPAH, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Dulunya, Akabane Karma hanya seorang pemuda biasa. Okelah tampangnya boleh juga—terakhir kali dia ngeceng di tengah kota, dia sukses membawa pulang lima kartu agensi idola. Lalu kartunya diolah jadi bubur kertas oleh Karma untuk kelas prakarya—dan dia juga menduduki ranking lima besar di seluruh sekolah, belum lagi kekuatannya yang di atas rata-rata. Waktu berantem dengan seseorang-yang-sebaiknya-tidak-disebutkan-namanya, Karma harus ditahan dua orang agar tidak terlalu liar.

...baiklah, jadi Karma bukan benar-benar hanya pemuda biasa. Tapi ia benar hanya punya dua mata di satu kepala yang letaknya bukan di bawah, dan sekalipun warna mata dan rambutnya tidak biasa, Karma masih menjalani hidup anak SMP kelas 3 biasa.

Tapi semua itu berubah, bukan saat negara api menyerang karena kartun Avatar sudah tamat tayang, tapi saat Karma bertemu setentakel monster gurita.

"Nuru... Tolong aku..."

Melihat si monster gurita yang penuh lebam dan luka serta noda tanah, Karma sadar seseorang pasti habis menyerang si monster gurita. Bukan, bukan _menyerang_ dalam arti demikian, tapi menyerang ala preman. Selaku ketua _de facto_ dari para preman, Karma merasa keberatan. Bisa-bisanya preman-preman tidak tahu diri itu menyerang 'orang' sembarangan! Masa ketua mereka gak diajak?!

...gak gitu juga, Karma.

Baru saja Karma akan menghubungi polisi untuk menghukum para bawahannya yang tidak tahu diri, si monster gurita bersuara lagi. Walau mulanya ingin pura-pura tuli, kepanikan di nada bicaranya membuat Karma tidak tahan untuk tidak sekadar melempar lirik. Kemudian ternganga mendapati _wormhole_ asli tepat di atas perosotan besi.

(Ah ya, mereka memang menggunakan taman kota tempat anak-anak bermain sebagai lokasi.)

Super sekali. Karma sedikit sedih temannya Okuda Manami tidak tahu ini. Dia pasti iri.

"Menjauhlah, manusia! Itu _wormhole_ ke dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang berbahaya! Larilah selagi bisa!"

"Ha~h?"

Karma menelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak masalah meninggalkan si monster gurita, tapi kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Karma refleks mengedutkan mata.

'Larilah selagi bisa', katanya? Lari di sini berarti melarikan diri. Dimana-mana, orang melarikan diri karena takut dari bahaya. Singkat kata, si monster gurita sudah seenaknya mengimplikasikan Karma takut akan bahaya.

 _Enak saja!_

Selaku tukang cari masalah dan satu-satunya yang sukses bermain di Heinous Hazama's Horrifyingly Hellish Haunted House (disingkat HHHHHH, dibaca HAHAHAHAHAHA) tanpa trauma, ada reputasi yang harus dipertahankan Karma.

Maka dengan seringai bak setan neraka, sayap kelelawar dan tanduk imajiner di kepala, Karma menyahuti si monster gurita.

"O~i, gurita~? Dunia apapun ini namanya, ada monsternya atau apa?"

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban, karena tanpa peringatan, dari portal itu monster berkeliaran. Monster _hybrid_ monyet dan zombi bergigi hiu yang liar berlompatan, rahang membuka lebar penuh ancaman.

"Nugyaaa! Jangan gegabah, manusiaaa! Mereka sangat berbahaya, satu gigitan saja dan kamu akan jadi salah satu dari mereka! Mereka hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan serangan di kepala!"

"Zombie banget ya, gak ngelanggar hak cipta?"

Mulut sang monster gurita berbusa, entah tidak terima atas tuduhan Karma atau khawatir akan tindakannya yang gegabah. Yah, gegabah menurut pendapat si monster gurita—menurut Karma sih gak masalah.

Dan benar saja, tidak sampai sepuluh menit setelahnya, bukit _hybrid_ monyet-zombie-bergigi hiu sudah disodoknya (?) kembali ke dunia asal mereka. Karma memberi dadah.

"A, aku tidak bisa percaya..." si monster gurita mendesiskan kata. Karma memutar bola mata, _gak usah segitunya deh, ratu drama_. Kemudian, dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa tertangkap mata, Karma mendapati tangannya dalam genggaman tentakel si monster gurita yang meneruskan perkataannya, "Kamu pasti salah satu _ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta!"

WTF- _moment_ seketika.

...tapi bukan Karma namanya kalau tidak bisa _play along_ dalam sekejap mata.

"Salah tuh tulisannya. Harusnya kan ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~!"

"Oh iya, benar juga!"

"Hahaha!"

"Nurufufufu~"

"Hahaha!"

"Nurufufufu~"

"Haha—GUA COWOK YA, HORMATI KEBERADAAN BATANG GUA, MAU GUA OLAH LO JADI TAKOYAKI DIOLES WASABI?!"

"...woles, mas. Sayah cuma ngikutin naskah cerita, jangan salahin sayah."

.

.

Begitulah. Monster gurita—yang kemudian mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Koro- _sensei_ pada Karma—bercerita. Ia berasal dari bumi seperti Karma, tapi di _alternative universe_ dimana bumi telah diserang monster-monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang berbahaya. Sayangnya tidak ada sekawanan _superhero_ yang siap menyelamatkan dunia, hanya sekawanan ilmuwan yang melanggar hukum alam dan kode etika mengubah Koro- _sensei_ menjadi dirinya yang sekarang dijumpai Karma (membuat si pemuda bersurai merah menaikkan alis tak percaya, sulit untuk membayangkan monster gurita ini sebagai manusia).

Dalam wujud monster guritanya, Koro- _sensei_ berkelana ke berbagai _alternative universe_ tanpa arah. Tujuannya hanya untuk menemukan ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~. Tapi itu tidak mudah. Banyak calon yang menjanjikan pada mulanya, tapi gagal di tengah-tengah. Sampai akhirnya Koro- _sensei_ bertemu dengan Karma.

"Bahkan tanpa bertransformasi, kau sudah kuat sekali! Karma- _kun_ , bantulah kami!"

"Eh, gak minat ah-"

"Bayarannya XXX ribu yen per jam sekali kerja, ditambah bonus XX ribu yen per satu monster yang kalah."

" _On second thought_ , boleh juga. Sini alat buat transformasinya mana."

.

.

 _Namaku Akabane Karma, umur 15, kelas 3 SMP Kunugigaoka. Mulanya aku hanya pemuda biasa, tapi pertemuanku dengan setentakel monster gurita membuatku menjadi salah satu ~*_ the ultimate magical girls _penyelamat alam semesta*~. Hidup normalku kini penuh warna!_

"Itu yang narasi siapa? Gak gue banget, sumpah."

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu begitu saja. Karma di sekolah terlihat semakin 'unik' saja, mengingat ia sekarang punya tindikan di telinga dan—apa yang kelihatan seperti— _plushie_ gurita.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa tindikan yang dipakai Karma—karena si empunya menolak mentah-mentah _transformation trinket_ lainnya, dengan alasan ia tidak sudi bawa-bawa benda yang mirip kotak bedak atau _flip phone_ dari jaman baheula—adalah alat yang dapat merubahnya menjadi _magical girl_ yang kini ramai dibicarakan di berbagai sosial media. Wajar saja, mengingat sosok sang _magical girl_ yang berhasil tertangkap kamera terlihat seperti wanita.

Dengan rambut merah dikuncir dua yang panjangnya mencapai tanah ("Buat apa, coba?! Ini rambut udah nyangkut tiga kali ya-"), baju ala korset kulit hitam yang mengekspos bahu dan tulang selangka, celana pendek kulit hitam yang mengekspos paha, _platform boots_ hitam setinggi paha bersol merah dengan sayap kelelawar kecil di tumitnya, sayap kelelawar yang serupa di punggung dan tanduk mini di kepala, tidak lupa aksen merah, renda-renda, pita serta serbuk _glitter_ yang entah bagaimana bisa melekat di kostumnya, Karma lebih tampak seperti iblis penggoda daripada _magical_ _girl_ penyelamat alam semesta. Tapi dia tabah, demi saldo rekeningnya punya sembilan digit angka.

Sembilan digit, saudara-saudara. Sekalipun tidak separah ketua kelasnya, Isogai Yuuma, Karma juga mau lah dapet duit segitu banyaknya. Toh karena _miracle_ yang tak dapat dijelaskan transformasinya, mau sampai foto _close-up_ juga wajah Karma tidak akan ketahuan sebagai _magical girl_ -nya. Dia jadi tidak perlu bertanya-tanya mau dibuang kemana ini muka.

Dan sekiranya ada bagian tugas sebagai _magical girl_ yang membuat frustasi Karma, ia selalu dapat coretmenyiksacoret berkeluh-kesah pada Koro- _sensei_ yang selalu mendampinginya.

Jadi di sinilah Karma, di sekolah yang tengah diserang monster berwujud _hybrid_ kakatua, belalang sembah, dan bola kristal peramal yang dikoleksi Kirara (tidak usah dibayangkan bagaimana rupanya), disorak-soraki siswa sementara ia berpose di depan mereka.

" _Doki doki kira kira_! Bersiaplah! _Sailor_ Karma akan menghukum anda!"

 **~Tsuzuku~**

( _insert ED song_ di sini)

 **A/N:** Saya mabok, saudara-saudara. Mulanya bingung mau membuat cerita apa, sampai akhirnya saya menjenguk daftar ide cerita. Lalu lahirlah kisah nista Sailor Karma. Moga-moga saya tidak akan dikutuk jadi kena karma. Mohon _review_ -nya ya.

 _ **~Trailer**_ **Episode Selanjutnya~**

" _Argh!"_

" _Kita tidak bisa terus begini, Karma! Kita butuh_ sailor _kedua!"_

 _._

 _._

Flashback _masa lalu yang indah, tapi penuh duka._

" _Nagisa...?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku benci kamu, Karma!"_

 _._

 _._

Apakah _Sailor_ Karma akan berhasil merekrut _sailor_ kedua? Mantan sahabat lama kini harus bekerja sama, tapi akankah emosi menghambat mereka dalam menyelamat alam semesta? Jangan lewatkan di episode selanjutnya! Episode 2: Doki Doki, Sahabat Sejati!

 _ **~Trailer**_ **Tamat~**


	2. Doki Doki, Sahabat Sejati!

"HEEEAAAAHHH!"

Sepasang kuncir merah terhempas ke udara saat pemiliknya meloncat dari balkon lantai lima sebuah mal sampai ke lantai bawah. Debu bersibak sebagai efek penambah kerennya, walau si kuncir merah diam-diam sudah gatal ingin bersin jadinya.

Tapi ia tidak apa-apa. Karena dia adalah Akabane Karma—ah bukan, karena dia adalah Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma, sang ~*penyelamat alam semesta*~.

" _Doki doki kira kira_! Bersiaplah! _Sailor_ Karma akan menghukum anda!"

Pose keren sudah dilontarkan, pedang pun dikeluarkan. Bukan, bukan pedang yang _demikian_ karena pedang yang itu sedang dihilangkan (terlalu merepotkan untuk dijelaskan, tapi pokoknya pedangnya akan kembali begitu Karma bukan lagi perempuan), melainkan pedang sungguhan, berwarna hitam legam bagaikan aura sang pahlawan, berhias sayap kelelawar dan hati merah gemerlapan. Tidak lupa sederetan duri di kedua sisi tipis pedang, berlumur racun mematikan yang konon satu tetesnya saja dapat menumbangkan beruang, juga _built-in stun gun mode_ yang memungkinkan pemakainya untuk menyetrum yang pedangnya hujamkan.

Bahkan kemunculan dewa kematian sekalipun kalah seram dengan _Sailor_ Karma yang menyeringai menggemaskan. Koro- _sensei_ yang memantau adegan coretpembantaiancoret pertarungan dari balik bayang-bayang ikut gemetaran, sampai ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok monster yang menyelinap dari belakang—

"ARGH!"

" _Sailor_ Karma!"

( _insert OP song_ di sini)

 **OXDXC**

 **Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, NISTA + GAJE SUMPAH, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

 _Nama gue Akabane Karma, umur 15, kelas 3 SMP Kunugigaoka. Mulanya gue cuma cowok biasa, tapi pertemuan gue dengan setentakel monster gurita membuat gue menjadi salah satu ~*_ the ultimate magical girls _penyelamat alam semesta*~. Atau lebih tepatnya sih satu-satunya, soalnya_ magical girl _di sini baru gue aja. Dan jujur gue sebenarnya rada ogah, tapi mata gue udah keburu silau harta._

 _Tapi kalau aja... Kalau aja gue gak menerima tawaran itu monster gurita... Mungkin gak akan seperti ini jadinya..._

"Koro- _sensei_...!" Karma terbatuk lemah dalam rengkuhan monster gurita.

"Tidak! KARMA!" Koro- _sensei_ menjerit dengan sangat tidak wolesnya, wajahnya sudah bersimbah airmata. Lengan—maaf, tentakel—nya memperketat rengkuhan pada tubuh ramping berkulit putih tanpa noda, kecuali beberapa bercak darah yang membuat orang secara naluriah ingin menolehkan muka tak kuasa.

"Koro- _sensei_...!" Karma berusaha mendorongnya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku mohon, jangan pergi, _Sailor_ Karma!" Koro- _sensei_ meminta. Diam-diam ada yang mematikan lampu dan menyorot senter sebagai ganti _spotlight_ di atas kepala keduanya. Wifi sukses dibobol agar y*utube bisa dibuka untuk menyetel musik orkestra bernada sedih dengan biola. Bahkan ada hujan buatan dari selang di toko peralatan pertukangan di sebelah. Oh tragisnya.

"Koro- _sensei_... ELO GANGGU BANGET SUMPAH, JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG GUA! ITU TENTAKEL NGAPAIN NGEGREPE DADA, HAH?! BIARKAN GUE MENGHAJAR MAKHLUK TANPA HARGA DIRI YANG BERANI MENYERANG GUE DARI BELAKANG INI! EH ELO _KAIJUU_ JANGAN COBA-COBA PERGI! TUSUK _PIIIP_ LO SENDIRI PAKE PEDANG INI TUJUH BELAS KALI!"

"KARMA, NYEBUT KAMU, NAK! INGAT DI ATAS LANGIT SANA MASIH ADA DEWA! JANGAN SAKITI DIA LEBIH DARI YANG MEMANG SEHARUSNYA!"

"INI SUDAH YANG SEHARUSNYA! WOY, UDAH GUE BILANG LEPASIN TUH TENTAKEL DARI DADA GUA!"

"BIAR MAKIN BESAR, KARMA!" sekadar informasi, di Jepang ada kepercayaan begini. Kalau sering dipegangi, _pettan_ akan jadi _oppai_.

Tapi sekalipun preman berkedok pahlawan perempuan, Karma tidak mendukung pelecehan. Apalagi kalau dia yang jadi korban. _Apalagi_ kalo pelakunya gurita jadi-jadian.

Dan Karma juga tidak butuh _oppai_ demikian. Bikin encok badan. Jadilah pedang yang tadi Karma hunuskan ke si monster malang (yang sudah keburu pingsan begitu diancam—sungguh dahsyat _skill_ Karma dalam penindasan dan penyiksaan) ganti ia gunakan untuk menggetok Koro- _sensei_ berulang-ulang. Lolongan minta ampun nan memilukan Koro- _sensei_ ia abaikan.

Nah, jadi, adik-adik yang menyaksikan, dari sini kalian bisa memetik sebuah pelajaran: Jangan suka mesum sama anak orang, apalagi kalau anak itu bawa-bawa pedang. Kecuali kalian mesum tak bisa disembuhkan dan kebetulan juga bisa _survive_ dari tindak kekerasan yang korban kemesuman kalian lakukan, adegan di atas jangan kalian lakukan.

"Ampuni hamba, _Sailor_ Karma! ...Eh itu monster-monsternya udah pada kabur semua-"

"Mau mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gue, ha?! Jangan coba-coba! Udah tadi ngehalangin gue mengadili yang memang bersalah, ngegrepe dada, sekarang elo mau kabur kan ya?!"

"Yah, kalau takdir mengizinkan saya, sebenarnya-"

"Baca doa. Gue akan pastikan elo nyampe pake paket _express_ ke neraka."

"Tolonglah hambamu yang lemah ini, dewa...!"

.

.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus, Karma! Kita butuh _sailor_ kedua!"

Koro- _sensei_ berseru gegap gempita dari dalam penjara dimana Karma mengurungnya. Karma hanya menulikan telinga, lebih peduli mengejar ketertinggalannya menonton _anime_ yang terlewat karena serangan monster yang tiba kapan dan dimana saja. Lagipula dia nonton _anime_ pake _earphone_ juga.

Koro- _sensei_ terisak ke saputangannya. Oh, inikah nasib yang harus ia terima? Sudah ditransformasi bukan lagi jadi manusia, meninggalkan _universe_ yang ia cinta, harus berkelana tak tentu arah penuh aral melintang dan bahaya karena monster-monster dari dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang mengejarnya, dan kini dizhalimi ~* _the ultimate magical girl_ penyelamat alam semesta*~.

Apa salah Koro- _sensei_ , coba?

...

...

...

Menggrepe anak remaja, salah satunya. Tidak heran di balik jeruji penjaranya—yang Koro- _sensei_ curiga adalah bekas kandang anjing penjaga rumah—kini terdapat plakat bertuliskan 'Waspada! Monster Gurita Mesum Parah, Jangan Kasih Lihat _Hentai_ Atau Majalah Dewasa'. Koro- _sensei_ cuma bisa mengusap airmata dan menanti saatnya ia bisa berganti cerita. Mungkin balik ke cerita dimana dia jadi _uke_ yang tersiksa boleh juga, toh ada Pak Karasuma—

Eh maaf, topiknya beda.

"Ayolah, Karma," daripada otaknya beredar kemana-mana, Koro- _sensei_ memutuskan untuk kembali merengeki Karma. "Kita butuh _sailor_ kedua. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak sesadis ini biasanya-" Koro- _sensei_ menipu diri, ia tahu Karma dari bayi emang udah kayak gini, "-jadi kau pasti lelah bertarung melawan monster seorang diri saja. Ayo kita cari _sailor_ kedua yang dapat meringankan bebanmu, Karma."

Karma meng- _close tab_ berisikan _anime_ yang baru habis ditontonnya... lalu membuka _tab_ baru untuk _anime_ kedua. _Anime_ yang ia ikuti _season_ ini ada lima.

"...nanti kalau sudah ada dua, bayaranmu akan ditambah."

Karma meng- _shut down_ laptopnya, membuka kandang monster gurita, lalu menyeret Koro- _sensei_ ke jalan raya.

"Nah gitu dong caranya. Kalo gak dapet untung apa-apa, siapapun juga ogah. Bayarannya nambah minimal dua kali lipat kan, ya?"

"Hah, ya enggak lah—AMPUN KARMA, IYA IYA! NAMBAHNYA DUA-"

"Tiga kali lipat aja, ah~"

"Itu kebanya—IYAAA TIGA KALI LIPAT YAAA!"

Koro- _sensei_ lelah :"(

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati, tapi _sailor_ kedua masih tersembunyi. Koro- _sensei_ masih sibuk mencari dengan gigih, sampai 'rela' memantau toilet, ruang ganti, dan sekolah khusus putri. Karma yang menyadari _loophole_ dimana ia tidak harus ikut mencari _sailor_ kedua ini untuk tambah gaji, tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali mendadahi Koro- _sensei_ bertugas setiap hari layaknya seorang istri mendadahi suami... lalu ia menghubungi polisi, memperingatkan adanya orang mesum berkostum gurita yang hendak berbuat yang iya-iya di lokasi tempat Koro- _sensei_ hendak mencari.

Gak heran si _sailor_ kedua belum juga ditemukan. Lha Karma kurang kerjaan.

Sampai suatu hari, Koro- _sensei_ kembali dengan aura berseri-seri (karena wajahnya tidak pernah ganti ekspresi, cuma warna dan pola layaknya bunglon bermimikri). Di tentakelnya yang tak berjari, terdapat foto seorang siswi yang diberi kata 'Menjanjikan' sebagai deskripsi.

"Nurufufufu~ Dia gadis yang baik sekali! Waktu aku melihatnya pertama kali, ia sedang membantu seorang nenek memanggul barang berat walau jelas ia kesusahan sekali. Makan siangnya ia bagi ke burung-burung gereja dan kucing-kucing liar yang datang menghampiri. Dia bahkan bekerja di _maid cafe_ untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa hidup mandiri, dan tidak menyusahkan ibunya yang harus bekerja karena sudah tidak lagi bersuami!"

Koro- _sensei_ bercerita dengan bahagia. Diperlihatkannya foto si gadis pada si surai merah. Karma ogah-ogahan menerima—sebelum mata merkurinya jatuh pada sang gadis dalam pose diabadikan kamera. Sebuah nama meluncur dari lidahnya tanpa dapat dicegah, tanpa otaknya menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Akabane Karma.

"Nagisa...?"

.

.

 _Flashback_ masa lalu yang indah, tapi penuh duka.

Sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, Karma cukup dekat dengan Shiota Nagisa. Mereka bukan sahabat sejati seperti di kisah-kisah, dimana selalu terlontar frasa Sahabat Selamanya walau mungkin dalam bahasa berbeda. Mereka hanya teman biasa, cukup untuk saling menjenguk rumah (atau lebih tepatnya hanya Nagisa mengunjungi rumah Karma, karena rumah Karma selalu sepi dari orangtua) dan berkunjung ke restoran cepat saji atau toko-toko sepulang sekolah. Mereka tidak pernah saling bercerita—Karma bahkan tidak yakin ia tahu apa warna kesukaan Nagisa.

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Karena mereka hanya teman biasa, cukup untuk menemani kalau alternatif yang lebih baik tidak ada.

Jadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Karma kalau ia tidak sadar ada yang salah. Kalau ia tidak sadar Nagisa berubah. Kalau ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Nagisa saat ia menggoda,

" _Kamu ini kayak cewek sungguhan aja deh, Nagisa."_

Ia tidak pernah menyangka Nagisa—Nagisa dengan senyum tenangnya dan sifat cinta damainya—akan menampar Karma dan membentak penuh amarah;

" _Aku benci kamu, Karma!"_

Nagisa berbalik arah, meninggalkan Karma tanpa kata. Kuncir kudanya melambai di udara.

Sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah—

 _Ia sudah biasa berkelahi sampai tulang patah dan batuk darah—_

—Karma tidak bisa tidak teringat suatu hal mengenai Nagisa yang tak pernah sempat Karma tanyakan pada orangnya.

— _tapi kenapa tamparan ringan begini bisa membuat Karma meneteskan airmata?_

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah potong rambut, Nagisa? Kukira kamu anak teladan taat peraturan sekolah."

Karma benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

"Nuru... Aku sama sekali tidak tahu... Karmaaaa, ternyata di balik sifat burukmu benar-benar ada hati yang bisa merasakan pilu, oh aku sungguh terharu-"

"Nyebur jamban sana, gurita!"

Karma menjotos Koro- _sensei_ tepat di muka, mementalkan si monster gurita ke dinding seberangnya. Diam-diam ia mengambil tisu di meja untuk—bukan, bukan menyeka airmata, ini kebetulan aja debu masuk ke mata Karma, eh jadi kelilipan dianya.

Sementara Koro- _sensei_ ngesot kembali ke sisi Karma, ia mengangkat foto Nagisa, jarinya menelusuri wajah Nagisa yang kini rambutnya dikuncir dua, berbalut seragam sekolah khusus putri orang-orang kaya di tengah kota.

Kening Karma berkerut tiba-tiba. _Nagisa beneran cowok kan, ya?_

Baru saja hendak mengutarakan tanya, terdengar sebuah suara _piiiiip_ berulang-ulang dari bawah. Karma menatap Koro- _sensei_ di kakinya. Koro- _sensei_ menatap bayangannya di kaca meja, sebelum terburu-buru membuka mesin pendeteksi monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP dari sakunya.

Sekalipun tidak terlihat karena fisiknya selaku monster gurita, Karma dapat mendeteksi kekagetan Koro- _sensei_ segera. Dan sekalipun sudah biasa menyerang monster setiap harinya, entah mengapa, entah darimana, kali ini ada perasaan tidak enak menyelinap di hati Karma.

"Koro- _sensei_ , apa-"

"Karma... Serangan monster kali ini terjadi di sekolah Shiota Nagisa."

Saat Karma melebarkan mata, Koro- _sensei_ menyetel _sound effect_ dari mesinnya. Terdengar suara biola khas film horor Alfred Hitchock yang sebenarnya saya tidak pernah tonton kisahnya:

 _Ngik! Ngik! Ngik!_

.

.

(Buset, nih cerita _mood_ -nya naik turun kayak _roller coaster_ aja.)

.

.

Ganti fokus _chara_...

Di sebuah sekolah khusus putri orang-orang kaya, penuh gadis-gadis manis manja dengan perhiasan mewah, parfum merk ternama, dan perangkat teknologi _custom-made_ yang rata-rata dipesan agar berwarna merah muda, bertahtakan permata, berinisial nama, atau ketiganya—ada seorang Shiota Nagisa.

Ya, dia bergender pria. Punya batang juga, malah. Tapi kenapa Nagisa bisa berada di sekolah yang jelas-jelas bukan tempat baginya?

Semua karena sebuah fakta tragis yang dijadikannya rahasia. Sebuah rahasia yang tak pernah diungkapkan Nagisa, bahkan pada orang yang ia anggap sahabatnya—

Ah maaf, **mantan** sahabatnya.

Rahasia itu adalah kondisi mental ibu Nagisa. Ibu Nagisa, setelah ditinggal oleh sang ayah, berubah... tidak gila, tapi tidak bisa dibilang waras sepenuhnya. Entah mengapa, beliau meyakini bahwa Nagisa adalah anak perempuannya, dan setiap usaha Nagisa menyadarkan sang bunda hanya berujung sang ibu kalap dan mengamuk padanya.

Karena itulah, terpaksa di sini Nagisa sekarang bersekolah. Sebagai _anak perempuan_ kesayangannya, ibu Nagisa bertekad menyekolahkan _putri_ nya di tempat terbaik yang ada, meski karenanya beliau harus banting tulang demi mencukupi kebutuhan sekolah Nagisa yang gak kira-kira.

Maklumlah, sekolah orang kaya. Ada AC-nya, komputer layar plasma, bahkan di dalam kelas juga ada kafetaria. Berasa kayak kelas A di sebuah _anime_ aja.

(Bukan Ansatsu, _anime_ -nya beda.)

Tapi itu bukan masalah. Nagisa sudah diam-diam bekerja—sekalipun harus di _maid cafe_ yang makin menjatuhkan harga dirinya—mengumpulkan dana agar bisa memberikan ibunya perawatan mental saat Nagisa dewasa, sekalian jaga-jaga kalau ia harus kabur ke lain negara.

Masalah Nagisa bukan juga masa lalunya yang indah tapi penuh duka dengan **mantan** sahabatnya yang bersurai merah, yang telah Nagisa sakiti tanpa sengaja atas suatu komentar sederhana. Sampai kini ia kelas tiga, Nagisa masih tidak bisa lupa ekspresi Ka—

 _Oops_ , hampir aja nyebut nama. Ntar Nagisa baper lagi dah.

Tidak, tidak, masalahnya bukan _dia_. Bukan juga sosok _stalker_ setia Nagisa, putra orang kaya yang mengira Nagisa memiliki apel belah tengah, yang membuat Nagisa harus rajin membawa penutup muka agar tidak ketahuan olehnya. Bukan juga makan siang buatan ibunya yang membuat Nagisa sering merasakan paranoia dan mengorbankan hewan liar kelaparan sebagai tester makanannya, berjaga-jaga kalau di makanannya ada obat tidur diselipkan atau apa. Masalah Nagisa sekarang ini adalah keberadaan monster yang menyerang sekolahnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Jerit panik wanita, baik guru maupun siswa, memekakkan telinga. Nagisa sebenarnya ingin ikut menjerit juga, tapi takut suaranya mengungkap gender aslinya. Jadilah Nagisa terpaksa puas dengan melebarkan mata saja, saat sang monster— _hybrid_ mengerikan anjing rabies, pengidap busung lapar, dan laba-laba—menggeram di hadapannya. Untung gak ada muncratan saliva kena wajah.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Serentak ratusan pasang mata beralih ke asal suara. Nagisa ikut-ikutan juga.

Di balkon atas aula tempat Nagisa kini berada, sosok yang sangat dikenalinya akhir-akhir ini lewat sosial media menampakkan wajah. Kostumnya sudah berubah, menjadi kemeja hitam yang diikat—bukan dikancingkan—tepat di bawah dada, _armband_ merah khas komite kedisiplinan di lengannya, rok lipit kotak-kotak merah dua puluh sentimeter di atas lutut dan akan memamerkan paha, kalau saja kakinya tidak berbalut _thigh highs_ hitam dengan robekan disengaja, _platform sneakers_ merah, _fingerless gloves_ kulit hitam khas pengendara, _studded belt_ yang terpasang miring di atas rok serta tindikan di pusarnya. Ia jadi seperti gadis sekolah galau ingin jadi pemberontak atau penggoda.

" _Doki doki kira kira_! Bersiaplah! _Sailor_ Karma akan menghukum anda!"

Karena ini adalah era dimana wanita tidak sepatutnya cemburu pada sesama tapi justru mendukung mereka, _catchphrase_ Karma berbuah pekikan ' _KYAAA_ ' dari para guru dan siswa, seolah baru bertemu artis idola yang tersenyum pada mereka.

 _Sailor_ Karma tersenyum juga, tapi senyumannya tentu saja senyuman setan neraka. Dengan senjata barunya—tongkat _baseball_ hitam berhiaskan paku dan noda darah— _Sailor_ Karma meloncat tanpa tali pengaman langsung menghajar monster-monster yang mencoba menyerangnya.

"Kalian larilah!"

 _Sailor_ Karma memerintah. Segelintir gadis yang mulanya nekat menjadi penonton VVIP aksi _Sailor_ Karma tampak agak kecewa, tapi langsung keder seketika saat salah satu monster berusaha ganti menyerang mereka saja.

Nagisa?

Oh, tentu dia mau lari juga. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukan Nagisa. Karenanya tentu saja ia tidak bisa dengan mudah membuang nyawa, atau bahkan sekadar membahayakannya. Lagipula, di sekolah khusus putri yang murid-muridnya sangat dimanja ini saja, dalam pelajaran olahraga, nilai Nagisa masih rata-rata. Bisa apa coba dia.

"#%!"

Sumpah Nagisa gak tau apa artinya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, satu detik yang lalu ia tengah berjalan cepat meninggalkan aula. Lalu detik berikutnya, ia sudah ada di genggaman monster yang rupanya berhasil mencuri kesempatan saat teman-temannya tengah dihajar oleh _Sailor_ Karma.

Sang monster kembali menggeramkan kata, yang karena kurangnya _subtitle_ di dunia nyata, Nagisa tebak artinya adalah: "Menyerahlah, atau nyawa anak ini yang jadi taruhannya!"

Sepertinya begitu juga tebakan _Sailor_ Karma. Ia membeku di posisinya, matanya bergerak mencari celah agar bisa menyelamatkan Nagisa, tapi para monster yang tadi diserangnya mulai mendekat... melingkari _Sailor_ Karma dengan (apa yang tampak seperti) seringai di wajah mereka...

Alamat Bad Ending di _game_ dewasa nih kalau begini caranya. Nagisa sudah memejamkan mata dan dalam hati mengutuki sang monster yang menjepit kedua lengannya, karena dengan begitu ia tidak bisa menutup telinga juga.

Nagisa gemetar tanpa bisa dikendalikan otaknya. Ia takut untuk _Sailor_ Karma. Ia takut untuk teman-teman sekolahnya; siapa yang akan melindungi mereka dari serangan monster-monster ini nantinya? Dan ia takut untuk dirinya.

Ia takut di sinilah ia harus meregang nyawa.

Tidak bisa!

Nagisa belum boleh meninggalkan dunia!

Ia belum sempat minta maaf pada Karma—Akabane Karma, sahabatnya...

"Shiota Nagisa! Terimalah alat transformasi ini dan serukan kata-katanya!"

 _Apa?_

Belum sempat memproses perintah, tubuh Nagisa telah secara naluriah bekerja. Dapat terasa kilau perubahan wujudnya.

" _Kyun kyun kira kira_! Di sini _Sailor_ Nagisa!"

Seragam sekolah membalut tubuh Nagisa. Kemeja putih lengan gembung tanpa noda, pita kotak-kotak biru cerah di bawah kerah, rok berbahan sama dengan pita dan berok dalam putih berenda mengekspos tidak sampai lima senti paha, kaus kaki selutut putih biasa dan sepatu Mary Jane hitam yang disemir sampai bercahaya. Pembeda kostum Nagisa dari seragam sekolah biasa adalah fisiknya.

Dari garis rambut sampai ke ujung jari kakinya, sebelah kiri tubuh Nagisa kini bersisik biru muda. Pupil matanya menyempit dan memanjang juga. Bahkan ada taring mengintip dari balik bibirnya.

Sang monster yang semula memerangkap Nagisa tercekat saat Nagisa menancapkan taringnya, lalu ambruk seketika—taring Nagisa ternyata berbisa.

Tawanan sudah tidak ada. Kepanikan _Sailor_ Karma pun kini tak bersisa. _Baseball bat_ kembali diangkatnya.

" _Doki doki kira kira—_

" _Kyun kyun kira kira—_

.

.

—MATILAH! HEAAAAH!"

.

.

"...e mampus sayah, itu tak kira anaknya baik manis anteng ya, eh ternyata..."

Koro- _sensei_ hanya bisa menganga. Ia menepuk dahinya, lalu mengalihkan wajah. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum juga melihat senyum ceria di wajah keduanya.

"Nurufufufu, asal mereka bahagia, tidak apa-apalah..."

.

.

"Kamu... Karma? Beneran Karma?"

Jangan salahkan Nagisa yang tidak peka akan nama sang ~* _magical girl_ penyelamat alam semesta*~ sama dengan nama—masih mantankah?—sahabatnya di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Alasannya mudah saja; pertama, karena _Sailor_ Karma adalah wanita lengkap dengan belahan dada dan Akabane Karma jelas-jelas bergender pria. Kedua, karena sekalipun Nagisa tahu betapa Karma memang makhluk langka, masih sulit baginya membayangkan Karma rela harus berkostum wanita. Dan ketiga, karena Nagisa _in denial_ juga dalam hatinya, ' _Mana mungkin sih itu Karma. Kalau bener iya ini orangnya, aku harus minta maaf sama dia._ '

 _Sailor_ Karma hanya membuang muka, mengangkat tangan untuk menggaruk belakang kepala sebelum bertanya,

"Yah... Kalau aku bukan Karma, kamu maunya siapa?"

Mata dialihkan ke sekitar penjuru aula, yang sudah tanpa siapa-siapa selain Karma dan Nagisa. Ah, dan jangan lupa Koro- _sensei_ yang _standby_ di luar sana, mengintai keduanya dan sudah siap kamera.

Nagisa tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Karma. Tangannya memainkan rok yang masih membalut tubuhnya—karena baik Nagisa maupun Karma belum bertransformasi ke wujud asli mereka—selagi benaknya mencoba merangkai kata-kata, tapi apa daya Nagisa bahkan tak bisa membuat prosa.

Untunglah ia ternyata tak perlu menjawabnya, karena Karma kembali bertanya.

"Kamu juga... Nagisa? Beneran Nagisa?"

Mirip benar perkataan mereka. Bahkan bahasa tubuhnya pun sama. Dan sekarang mereka sama-sama menjadi ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~. Mungkin mereka jodoh ya.

Kecanggungan mengisi udara. Baik Karma maupun Nagisa tidak berani membuka suara atau bahkan saling bertatap mata, sampai akhirnya suara hati mereka mencapai telinga.

' _Apa kamu mau terus diam-diaman dengan Karma/Nagisa selamanya? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia atau kamu sendiri kenapa-kenapa, dan gak punya lagi kesempatan kedua?_ '

...

"Nagisa!" "Karma!"

Kepala terangkat pada waktu yang sama.

"Maafkan aku ya!"

Permohonan maaf diucapkan bersama juga. Tertegun entah berapa lama, menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung dan terkejut memenuhi raut wajah yang semula hampa, sebelum senyuman kecil merayap ke wajah, melebar dan pecah menjadi tawa bahagia.

.

.

Ah, Karma benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Bisa-bisanya ia mengira Nagisa hanya teman biasa, padahal Nagisa sahabatnya.

Yah, setidaknya sekarang semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sampai dari balik tempat persembunyiannya, terdengar suara setentakel monster gurita.

"Cium, cium, cium-"

"..."

"..."

" _Doki doki kira kira—_

" _Kyun kyun kira kira_ —

.

.

"WAHAI MONSTER GURITA PERUSAK MOMEN BAHAGIA! TERBANGLAH SAMPAI KE UJUNG DUNIA!"

"Ampuni sayah...!"

 **~Tsuzuku~**

( _insert ED song_ di sini)

 **A/N:** Akhirnya... Selesai juga... * _swoon_ *

Jangan lupa _review_ -nya, pembaca ^-^)/

 _ **~Trailer**_ **Episode Selanjutnya~**

" _Ayo, berani gak, Nagisa?"_

" _Ayo aja, aku gak takut tuh sama Karma!"_

" _Nugyaa! Hentikan, kalian berdua...!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau—siapa?!"_

" _Penyelamat yang sesungguhnya."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kumohon, Karma, Nagisa... Selamatkan aku darinya..."_

 _._

 _._

Setelah berbaikan sebagai diri asli mereka, _Sailor_ Karma dan _Sailor_ Nagisa menjadi kombinasi yang terlalu berbahaya! Siapa _magical girl_ misterius yang muncul entah darimana, mengumumkan dirinya akan menghabisi mereka yang tak pantas menyandang gelar penyelamat alam semesta? Dan, hei, ada apa dengan Isogai Yuuma?

 _ **~Trailer**_ **Tamat~**


	3. Fuwa Fuwa, Siapa Dia?

Koro- _sensei_ dulunya adalah manusia biasa. Karena bumi yang ia cinta diserang oleh makhluk dari dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang berbahaya, ia rela mengorbankan dirinya menjadi monster gurita yang dapat berkelana ke _alternative universe_ mana saja, dalam upaya menyelamatkan bumi yang masih ada dengan cara menemukan ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~. Meski harus berulangkali berduka tatkala gagal menemukan calon _magical girls_ -nya dan terpaksa menjadi saksi mata atas kehancuran bumi lainnya, kini Koro- _sensei_ bahagia. Ia berhasil menemukan bukan satu saja, tapi DUA _magical girls_ yang luar biasa, dan sahabat pula!

Ya, Koro- _sensei_ bahagia, karena ia tahu bumi sekarang aman di tangan mereka—

"Ayo, berani gak, Nagisa?" Sailor Karma menyunggingkan jahil khas bocah tengil.

Di sampingnya, dengan senyum dan kilatan mata berbahaya, Sailor Nagisa melempar kepala. "Ayo aja, aku gak takut tuh sama Karma!"

Rambut panjang dikuncir dua (yang sampai sekarang masih saja diprotes oleh Karma, meski Koro- _sensei_ sudah menjelaskan sampai mulutnya berbusa, bagaimana ini sudah merupakan desain dari sananya) melambai di udara. Rok mini berkibar layaknya bendera. Pita dan renda ikut mencuat di dada dengan imutnya.

Tangan membawa senjata siap menumpahkan darah.

Koro- _sensei_ mencengkram kepala (karena dia botak sepenuhnya), menjerit putus asa;

"Nugyaa! Hentikan, kalian berdua...!"

Sailor Karma dan Sailor Nagisa, tentunya, tidak mengacuhkan sang monster gurita yang tak bersalah.

Koro- _sensei_ lelah.

( _insert OP song_ di sini)

 **OXDXC**

 **Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, NISTA + GAJE SUMPAH, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

"Kalian berdua, kumohon berhentilah...!" Koro- _sensei_ berhamburan airmata.

Sailor Nagisa berusaha menunjukkan raut bersalah dan memberi pukpuk di bahu sang monster gurita, tapi spontan berganti mencoblos (?) Koro- _sensei_ dengan tombak ikan paus yang kali ini menjadi senjatanya saat si monster gurita mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan menggrepe Nagisa.

Dasar gak tau terimakasih. Udah bagus Nagisa bersedia menghibur dan menemani, eh dianya mau lebih. Mana gak minta ijin dulu, lagi.

Sailor Karma? Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tipu-muslihat sang Koro- _sensei_ yang mesum tiada tara, jadi sejak awal tidak mempedulikannya. Si surai merah lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada monster-monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang masih bertebaran di sini-sana, layaknya celana dalam diskon separo harga. Ia mengayunkan kapak senjatanya—yang sesuai dengan kostumnya sebagai _sexy lumberjack_ berkemeja kotak-kotak merah diikat di bawah dada—dan asyik menghabisi mereka, tidak lupa juga sambil mendendangkan lagu anak-anak dengan ceria;

"Kerja~ Kerja~ Mari kita kerja~ Membunuh monster, di bumi kita~"

Psikopat sangat.

Koro- _sensei_ tidak sepenuhnya salah, stres akan kedua _magical girls_ pilihannya. Gimana enggak, coba. Sailor Karma saja sudah cukup seram meski sendiri saja, sampai-sampai tidak jarang ada monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang berusaha melarikan diri darinya kalau mereka sadar si surai merah telah ada. Alasan Koro- _sensei_ memilih Nagisa sebagai _sailor_ kedua adalah demi meredam kebengisan Karma, tapi naas baginya, ternyata pengaruh Karma terhadap Nagisa lebih kuat dari pengaruh Nagisa sendiri terhadap Karma. Jadilah kini mereka duo _magical girls_ haus darah.

Nanar matanya menatap langit(-langit kamar tidur Karma, karena sekalipun bisa gonta-ganti kostum tiap kali kerja dan dapat gaji yang cetar membahana, ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~ tidak punya markas terpisah) yang bertaburan bintang-bintang bercahaya (dari _glow-in-the-dark stickers_ yang dulu ditempel oleh Karma sewaktu TK dengan alasan 'demi estetika', padahal aslinya karena Karma malu berkata dia takut tidur gelap-gelapan sendiri saja). Dengan penuh drama, Koro- _sensei_ menitikkan airmata yang entah tetesan keberapa, berkeluh-kesah pada bintang-bintang yang merupakan saksi tanpa suara dari suka duka kehidupan setentakel monster gurita.

"Coba saja Karma dan Nagisa bisa tidak begitu brutal dan haus darah... Kalau saja ada yang bisa mengubah perilaku mereka, akan kukabulkan apapun keinginannya..."

Baik Karma—yang baru saja membuang sampah (baca: mayat monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang sudah habis dibacok Karma) ke portal di kamarnya—maupun Nagisa—yang tengah bergelung manja di sisi jendela sambil membersihkan _harpoon_ -nya dari noda, mencueki Koro- _sensei_ seperti biasa.

.

.

Mereka tidak tahu saja ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka. _Dan_ melihat transformasi kedua _sailor_ wanita menjadi pemuda—agak—biasa.

Dan bahwa orang yang melihat dan mendengar mereka bertiga akan membawa masalah.

.

.

" _Doki doki kira kira_! Bersiaplah! _Sailor_ Karma akan menghukum anda!"

Sailor Karma menyibakkan rambut kuncir duanya dengan gagah—segagah yang bisa dilakukan gadis dalam balutan kostum Si Tudung Merah versi _gothic lolita_. Mengokang senapan di tangannya sambil menjaga keranjang rotan di ceruk lengan kirinya (yang tidak berisi kue atau sejenisnya, asal tau saja, tapi bom ukuran mini, gas sarin, dan gas airmata) agar isinya tidak tumpah, mata merah Sailor Karma berbinar keji seperti biasa.

Sekalipun hari ini ia sendiri saja—Nagisa, tertahan di sekolah karena ujian praktek olahraga, hanya bisa menyumpahi Karma—si surai merah tidak gentar suatu apa. Para monster berwujud kombinasi bidak catur, bola keju Swiss, dan kulit buaya yang sebenarnya tidak berwajah bahkan jelas terlihat kegugupannya dalam menghadapi Sailor Karma.

Ia mengayunkan senjata—

 _KLONTANG!_

"!"

—dan seketika melebarkan mata. Seorang gadis menangkis serangannya?!

Karma nyaris _jawdrop_ dengan tidak elitnya, kalau saja dia tidak sadar kamera. Maklum anak remaja, masih suka narsis gak peduli situasinya mau segawat apa.

"Kau—siapa?!"

Karma berseru dengan penuh drama. Toh kelebayannya hanya separuh pura-pura. Aslinya dia memang kaget luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak. Karma itu sama kuat dengan badak, bahkan saat dia masih dalam wujud manusia biasa. Kekuatannya makin di- _upgrade_ saja semenjak menjadi ~* _the ultimate magical girl_ penyelamat alam semesta*~. Dulunya 'cuma' bisa meretakkan dinding bata, sekarang ia bisa meluluhlantakkan dinding dengan satu tendangan saja, seperti T*ylor Sw*ft di video klipnya 'Bad Blood' saat melewati Destructa X.

...jadi intinya, siapakah kira-kira yang punya tenaga **lebih superior** dari seorang Karma?

Dari penampilannya, gadis ini bisa dianggap seorang _sailor_ juga—walaupun kostumnya campuran berbagai tema. Rok tenis putih berlipit menutup seperempat bagian paha, baju zirah keperakan di dada dan sepatu bot serupa yang membuat Karma teringat pada _anime_ jaman baheula Saint Seiya, serta cadar biarawati putih melindungi kepala, dengan hanya sejumput rambut hitam tampak dari balik dahinya. Tidak lupa sebuah masker putih bercoretkan tanda silang hitam yang suka dikenakan kaum _sukeban_.

Karma mendengus mencela. Kostum _sailor_ gadungan ini seolah-olah pemakainya asal comot kostum saja dari gudang klub drama!

(Si _sailor_ misterius berjengit tiba-tiba, seolah bersin tanpa suara. Karma menaikkan alis ke arahnya.)

"Aku adalah..."

Cadar si _sailor_ misterius/gadungan/entahlah melambai di udara. Begitu juga tudung merah Sailor Karma. Mereka berhadap-hadapan layaknya dua orang koboi wanita salah kostum hendak berduel saling melontarkan timah.

"Penyelamat _yang sesungguhnya_."

Dan tahu-tahu saja, sebuah bom meledakkan reruntuhan bangunan tempat mereka berada.

 _DUAARRR!_

.

.

Karma dan si _sailor_ misterius itu tidak apa-apa. Mereka langsung _parkour_ ke gedung sebelah—tapi karena posisi mereka jadi gedungnya beda, dan begitu Karma berbalik mencoba mencarinya, si _sailor_ misterius sudah tidak ada.

Para monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP-nya? Nah, dalam ledakan itu merekalah yang musnah. Sungguh sedih nasib mereka, bahkan jasad untuk disemayamkan keluarga pun tak ada. Kejinya dikau, Sailor Karma!

("Eh tuduhan apaan tuh, yang ngeledakin bangunannya kan bukan aku!"

"Tapi yang bawa bom kan kamu?"

"Bomnya masih aman gak kepake, ya! Ini pasti ulahnya _dia_!")

.

.

"Tidak bisa diterima!"

Dengan tidak wolesnya, Karma meninju meja. Kegeraman tampak jelas di wajahnya, membuat Koro- _sensei_ menengguk ludah. Apalagi karena Karma marahnya sambil mengunyah bola-bola gurita. Kan keder juga Koro- _sensei_ jadinya.

Di sisi lain meja, Nagisa mengatupkan jemari menutup bagian bawah wajah. Alisnya bertautan tanda tak suka.

"Ada _magical girl_ lain selain kita?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Karma menggelengkan kepala. "Dia bilang dia penyelamat _yang sesungguhnya_ ," ulang si surai merah sambil melirik Koro- _sensei_ dengan kecurigaan kentara yang disengaja. "Artinya kita ini gadungan bagi dirinya."

"Sebenarnya, kalau aku pikir-pikir betul juga," pekur Nagisa. Sambil melamun tangannya memainkan garpu perak di piringnya. "Monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP memang menyerang kita-"

"Tapi kita menyerang balik mereka dengan kebrutalan jauh lebih parah," sambung Karma. Ternyata bocah ini sadar juga betapa brutal dirinya.

Mata Koro- _sensei_ berpindah-pindah antara Nagisa ke Karma, Karma ke Nagisa. Bulir keringat sebesar mutiara mengucur di kulit mulus(?)nya.

"Ditambah lagi kostum kita," tambah Nagisa, mengeratkan pegangan pada garpunya.

"Tidak praktis, aneh, bikin malu saja!" jelas Karma, mengepalkan tinju menyetujui Nagisa. "Sama sekali tidak seperti aku kira bagaimanakah pakaian seorang _penyelamat alam semesta_ harusnya."

Koro- _sensei_ ngesot ke belakang dua puluh meter menjauhi mereka. Tentakel-tentakelnya sibuk menyeka wajah, memeras handuk-handuk yang basah (oleh keringatnya), mengganti baskom berisi tampungan keringatnya, serta mencuci, menjemur, menyetrika, dan bahkan menjahit robekan di tumpukan pakaian milik Karma dan Nagisa.

...ini sebenernya Koro- _sensei_ bertugas mencari ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~ atau jadi babu mereka?

"Dan _sailor_ misterius ini, siapapun dirinya..." wajah Nagisa tetep lempeng seperti biasa. Begitu juga Karma dan seringaiannya, walau kali ini ia menundukkan kepala—bekas-bekas anggota geng Karma tahu ini adalah tanda bahwa si surai merah hendak serius menghadapi musuhnya.

Nagisa dan Karma menyelesaikan ucapan mereka bersama-sama; "...dia memang terlihat lebih pantas menjadi penyelamat yang sesungguhnya. Yang artinya— _kita ini apa_?"

"!"

Koro- _sensei_ menjerit tanpa suara, berusaha melarikan diri dari jendela. Tapi dengan horor jelas di mata, didapatinya Nagisa telah melemparkan garpu seperti _kunai_ ninja, menahan pakaiannya agar ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Makin horor pula sang monster gurita saat Karma dengan tenang menutup gorden merah kamarnya. Mengingat senja belum tiba, lampu kamar Karma dibiarkannya tidak menyala, sehingga gorden tidak hanya menutup jendela, tapi juga menghalang sinar matahari memasuki kamar Karma.

Ruangan itu menjadi gelap sepenuhnya. Tidak ada secercah pun cahaya yang bisa menembus kain beledu merah di jendela. Saat Koro- _sensei_ mengedarkan pandangannya, yang terlihat di kegelapan total itu hanyalah kilatan perak dari benda mungil di tangan Nagisa—apa ya? Colokan _flashdisk_ -nya kah?—dan gesper sabuk pinggang Karma.

Gesper itu berayun di udara, ke satu sisi lalu ke sisi sebaliknya. Seperti bandul hipnotis yang setelah melihatnya tahu-tahu anda sudah kecurian uang seratus juta. Mata Koro- _sensei_ tidak bisa lepas dari gesper sabuk Karma.

"Nah, Koro- _sensei_..." oh, ada cahaya lain yang dapat dilihatnya. Kilatan berbahaya dan haus darah di mata Nagisa dan Karma.

"Ayo mulai bercerita~"

Teriakan Koro- _sensei_ terdengar sampai ke rumah tetangga.

.

.

(Sayangnya—atau untungnya, karena ini menghindarkan dua orang remaja dari masuk penjara atas tuduhan penyiksaan gurita—tetangganya lagi gak ada.)

.

.

"Yang benar saja!"

Karma kembali menggebuk meja. Koro- _sensei_ mengasihani meja Karma yang tak bersalah. Ia merasa senasib sepenanggungan dengan meja Karma. Ingin rasanya Koro- _sensei_ merengkuh meja Karma dan menghiburnya...

("Parah betul kalian menyiksa Koro- _sensei_ , Nagisa, Karma."

"Ah apa sih, itu kan dia udah aneh dari sananya."

"...bilangnya gak usah merona. Itu bukan pujian, nak.")

Nagisa ikut menatap Koro- _sensei_ dengan mikstur ekspresi tak suka dan tak percaya. "Kau mabuk begitu parah sampai-sampai tidak sengaja memberi alat transformasi pada _sailor_ ketiga yang bahkan kau tidak tahu siapa?"

Koro- _sensei_ hanya bisa bersembah sujud memohon pengertian dan pengampunan. Tidak dikabulkan.

Ya begitulah, saudara-saudara. Lantaran stres akan kebengisan Karma dan Nagisa, suatu hari Koro- _sensei_ mabuk-mabukan di sebuah bar demi menghilangkan stresnya. Saat sempoyongan melewati taman kota dan nyusruk tak sengaja ke air mancur di sana, seseorang berhati bersih belum ternoda menolong Koro- _sensei_ agar besoknya tidak ada _headline_ kematian monster gurita. Koro- _sensei_ yang seringkali tersiksa merasa terenyuh hatinya. Sebagai tanda terimakasih bagi si **pemuda** , Koro- _sensei_ lalu menyerahkan alat transformasi cadangan yang selalu ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga kalau Karma atau Nagisa tidak membawa alat transformasi milik mereka.

Dan sekarang _sailor_ ketiga yang entah siapa itu hendak mendepak Karma dan Nagisa dari posisi mereka sebagai sesama penyelamat alam semesta juga!

"Ini pasti karena kamu tidak membayarnya!" tuduh Nagisa, yang memang bersedia menjadi Sailor Nagisa hanya demi gajinya.

Karma mengiyakan sahabatnya. Koro- _sensei_ mengernyit merasa bersalah.

...kok saya gak tau gimana mau membuat situasinya tidak canggung lagi, ya?

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Karma dan Nagisa baru saja berpapasan sepulang sekolah saat seseorang muncul dari balik sebuah gang tiba-tiba, dengan sukses men- _tackle_ Karma seperti atlet sepakbola Amerika.

"K, Karma?!"

"Woy, mata lo dimana-!"

Baik kepanikan Nagisa maupun bentakan Karma terputus oleh penampakan si pemuda.

Pemuda kurus pucat dengan pucuk di kepalanya begitu layu sampai nyaris tak terlihat. Pemuda yang mereka kenal—sekalipun tidak begitu dekat—sewaktu sama-sama di kelas satu Kunugigaoka.

Isogai Yuuma, mantan ketua kelas mereka. _Ikemen_ yang disukai semua. Kini ia tampak seperti kembang desa yang habis diperkosa. Apalagi dengan kata-katanya;

"Kumohon, Karma, Nagisa... Selamatkan aku darinya..."

Terus dia pingsan dah di dada Karma. Karma dan Nagisa saling tatap tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Soalnya gak mungkin kan ini bocah malang mereka buang di pinggir jalan?

 **~Tsuzuku~**

( _insert ED song_ di sini)

 **A/N:** *le baca ulang* Kok gak lucu ya? *garuk kepala* Ah udahlah, yang penting udah beres ini cerita *digebuk batu bata*

 ** _~Trailer_** **Episode Selanjutnya~**

 _"Namaku Isogai Yuuma. Dan aku punya hutang lima ratus juta."_

 _"HAH?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Enyah kalian berdua!"_

 _"Isogai-_ kun _, jangan gegabah!"_

 _"Ah-!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau... Maehara?"_

.

.

Ada masa lalu kelam di balik sosok Isogai Yuuma. Karma dan Nagisa harus mengungkap kebenaran yang ada—atau seseorang akan menjerumuskannya semakin parah. Kenapa Maehara Hiroto adalah 'kunci' menyelamatkan Isogai Yuuma? Jangan lewatkan di _episode_ selanjutnya! Episode 4: Kira Kira, Ayo Tolong Dia!

 ** _~Trailer_** **Tamat~**


	4. Kira Kira, Ayo Tolong Dia!

' _Aku dimana...?_ '

Kicau burung-burung yang hinggap di jendela menyertai Isogai membuka mata. Semilir angin fajar yang sejuk memasuki relung dada. Sinar matahari yang cercah jatuh menimpa wajah. Wangi bunga memenuhi udara.

Isogai merasa seolah ia ada di surga. Tubuhnya begitu ringan terasa. Ia tak tahan kembali menutup mata, menggesekkan kepala seperti anak kucing pada induknya, tatkala merasakan belaian lembut pada pucuknya.

' _Lembutnya... Seperti sentuhan Mama..._ '

Perlahan Isogai kembali membuka mata (kembali menutupnya, lalu membukanya... Berasa kayak main cilukba). Diangkatnya wajah demi bertatap muka dengan orang yang tengah membelainya—

"Nurufufufu~ Rupanya kau sudah bangun, Isogai- _kun_."

Isogai terbelalak. Dengan penuh horor berteriak;

"TOLOOONG! ADA BADUT GURITAAA!"

( _insert OP song_ di sini)

 **OXDXC**

 **Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, NISTA + GAJE SUMPAH, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

"Ihik... Ihik... Saya salah apa sih... Kenapa saya selalu diperlakukan seperti ini... Jahat sekali..."

"Isogai- _kun_ , maaf ya, kau pasti syok melihat _dia_!"

"Mana pucukmu pake acara dipegang-pegang oleh _dia_ pula... Aku punya air suci buat ngebasuh hadas mau gak? Gratis, tenang aja."

Dari ranjangnya, Isogai tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Nagisa, Karma... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikan kalian berdua..."

Mengabaikan Koro- _sensei_ yang terisak-isak di pojok kamar tidur Karma, sang surai merah dan Nagisa duduk di tepi ranjang kamar tamu yang dirombak semena-mena menjadi ruang sakit Isogai Yuuma. Isogai merasa seperti bocah sakit parah yang ditemani malaikat dan iblis saja—mana Nagisa berbalut piyama putih sederhana dan Karma memakai _boxer_ hitam, pula.

(Iya, _boxer_ -nya aja. AC di kamar Karma gugur dalam tugasnya tiba-tiba, jadi dia memilih tidur nyaris tanpa busana, daripada harus keringatan seperti saya yang kipas angin di kosnya rusak juga.)

(Lho kok curhat jadinya.)

 _Anyway_ , kembali ke Isogai-Nagisa-Karma. Lupakan si badut gurita.

"Isogai- _kun_ , jadi kemarin itu kamu kenapa?" tanpa basa-basi, Nagisa mulai menginterogasi. Tapi karena berusaha menjaga _image_ baik hati, ia tidak mengikat Isogai di kursi dan menanyai di ruangan yang hanya diterangi satu lampu mini meski Karma sudah menawari.

Jangan pikiri kenapa Karma punya ruang interogasi.

"Dan jangan coba-coba berdusta," tambah Karma sembari menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Gak usah pikirin reaksiku dan Nagisa. Kami cuma mau menolongmu mengatasi masalah dan tidak berniat mengambil keuntungan apa-apa."

"Alat penyadapnya nyaris jatuh dari saku celana, Karma."

"Eh, masa? Oh iya."

Isogai ber-hahaha karena bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia tidak yakin sepenuhnya Karma memang tulus ingin menolong Isogai saja atau mau sekalian mengumpulkan bahan _blackmail_ juga. Tampang (dan kelakuan) Karma kayak penjahat sih habisnya.

"Yah, sebenarnya..." Isogai ragu-ragu bersuara, tapi mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia menatap Nagisa dan Karma—berusaha sebisanya mengabaikan perekam suara yang menyembul dari saku celana Karma. "Namaku Isogai Yuuma. Dan aku punya hutang lima ratus juta."

"..."

"..."

"HAH?!"

Baik Nagisa maupun Karma sama-sama membelalakkan mata. Alat penyadap bahkan ditodongkan Karma, bagai wartawan mewawancara. Nagisa berpura-pura menjadi juru kamera, merekam mereka dengan ponselnya. Koro- _sensei_ manyun di pinggir jendela, ngambek tidak diajak-ajak bermain oleh mereka.

"Ma, maksudnya lima ratus juta... Itu lima ratus juta rupiah?" tanya Karma, berusaha memastikan fakta. Dengan sedih Isogai menggelengkan kepala.

"Lima ratus juta dolar Amerika. Lima trilyun kalau di rupiah."

Luar biasa. Duit segitu banyaknya bisa buat beli somay berapa?

"Yang benar saja!" seru Nagisa tidak percaya. "Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa punya hutang sebegitu banyaknya?"

Nafas penuh derita dihela. Dengan suara rendah, Isogai mulai berkisah.

.

.

 _Flashback_ dua tahun sebelumnya...

 _PLAK!_

Tubuh adik-adik Isogai gemetar. Mengintip dari balik pintu kamar, mereka melihat ayah digampar—bukan lagi ditampar, tapi digampar. Saking kerasnya digampar, ia bahkan sampai berputar-putar. Ibu Isogai sang pelaku penggamparan menggeram sangar, membuat suaminya gentar.

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

Mengapa orangtuanya tiba-tiba bertengkar? Untuk memahami alasannya terasa begitu sukar. Ayah-ibu Isogai biasanya bahkan tak pernah bertukar kata kasar. Sekarang mainan gampar. Jangan-jangan habis ini piring bakal dilempar.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu mengkhianati keluarga! Bisa-bisanya kamu mengorbankan Yuuma!"

Ibu Isogai berteriak dengan sangat tidak _selow_ -nya. Tapi ayah Isogai juga tidak kalah drama, dengan sengit ia menatap istrinya.

"Justru aku melakukan ini demi keluarga! Demi kita semua!" serunya. Isogai pun menahan nafasnya, khawatir di sudut mata ia akan menangkap frasa ' _Bersambung di episode berikutnya_ ', padahal ia kan sedang asyik-asyiknya—eh salah, maksudnya, sedang mencemaskan kelangsungan hubungan kedua orangtua.

"Persetan dengan 'demi kita semua'!" ibu Isogai tidak menerima penjelasan suaminya. "Bagaimana dengan Yuuma, hah?!"

Isogai dan kedua adiknya bertukar pandang, wajah mereka kompak menyiratkan kebingungan. Ada apa gerangan sampai-sampai Isogai dibicarakan dan menjadi topik (?) pertengkaran? Perasaan Isogai mengatakan alasannya pastilah bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Kamu tidak bisa seenaknya menikahkan Yuuma dengan _dia_!"

Isogai jantungan tiba-tiba. Dia akan dinikahkan dengan badut gurita?!

...oh, bukan _dia_ itu maksudnya.

Dari menguping pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya, Isogai berhasil menyimpulkan fakta bahwa sang ayah telah khilaf meminjam uang dengan bunga tidak kira-kira dari seorang rentenir kaya. Rentenir ini adalah seorang duda yang disinyalir mengidap pedofilia—atau mungkin ebepofilia?—karena dia 'bersedia' menghapuskan hutang-hutang sang ayah asalkan boleh menikahi Yuuma.

E-nak-sa-ja. Namanya Isogai Yuuma, ya! Bukan Siti Nuryuuma! Sudah bukan jamannya orangtua tidak bisa membayar hutang dari orang kaya, lalu menikahkan anak mereka dengan si orang kaya demi menghindari penjara! Tidak heran ibu Isogai tidak terima.

"Lagipula uang itu kau pakai untuk apa?! Atau untuk siapa?! Apa—apa selama ini kau mendua?!"

Ibu Isogai nyaris bersimbah airmata. Ia memang sudah sedia teflon untuk menggibeng suaminya, tapi pria itu tetaplah suaminya. Mengapa, oh mengapa harus begini jadinya?

Ayah Isogai mengalihkan mata, tak kuasa menatap balik istrinya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Memang—selalu ada _dia_..."

Apa?! Selama ini dia selingkuh dengan badut gurita?!

...oh, bukan _dia_ itu maksudnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ma, meski sudah lebih dari satu dasawarsa kita bersama, aku tetap tidak bisa _move on_ dari _waifu_ -ku tercinta."

"Apa...?" teflon terhempas begitu saja. Pucat wajah ibu Isogai menatap suaminya. Sebelum rasa tak percaya dan terkhianatinya berubah menjadi amarah. "Kau... WIBU TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Ayah Isogai mengangguk pasrah. "Ya, memang benar aku tidak berguna-"

"KE LAUT SAJA SANA!"

"Aku gak bisa, uangku abis semua-"

"AKAN KUBAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSI _HENTAI_ DAN _DAKIMAKURA_ -MU TERCINTA!"

"JANGAN, MA!"

.

.

Begitulah. Ayah Isogai diceraikan dan didepak dari rumah esok paginya. Pada hari yang sama, ibu Isogai mencari kerja. Isogai juga, sekalipun harus secara rahasia karena bekerja sambilan dilarang sekolah. Tapi ia tahu bahwa mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar hutang mereka pastilah akan susah. Isogai tidak ingin ibunya sampai kenapa-kenapa. Lagipula, ia serba bisa seperti H*yate the Combat Butler (yang _manga_ -nya saya baca cuma beberapa _chapter_ pertama); bakat itu tak boleh dibiarkannya sia-sia jika bisa menghasilkan harta yang dapat membantu keluarga.

Tekad Isogai membantu menghidupi keluarga menggantikan sang ayah membuat hati Karma dan Nagisa tergugah. Mereka merasa hina dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Di mata mereka, Isogai tampak begitu bercahaya.

"Woy, Koro- _sensei_ , itu _spotlight_ buat apa? Matiin gak."

Koro- _sensei_ meninggalkan mereka tanpa suara.

"Jadi begitulah," senyum Isogai pada Karma dan Nagisa yang berkaca-kaca. "Demi menutup hutang ayah dan memastikan keluargaku aman sentosa serta aku sendiri bebas dari dinikahkan dengan om-om kaya yang sudah menduda pengidap pedofilia—aku rela melakukan apa saja..."

Kesedihan tampak di wajah Isogai tiba-tiba.

"Karena itu, aku minta maaf ya, Karma, Nagisa."

Di akhir kalimatnya, Isogai melemparkan _flash bomb_ yang entah didapatkannya darimana—dari keranjang Karma di _chapter_ lalu, kah?—membuat Karma dan Nagisa spontan erat-erat menutup mata.

Saat sinar bom mereda, mereka mendapati Isogai sudah tidak ada.

Begitu juga dengan alat transformasi mereka.

Frasa 'Ini malapetaka' terlintas di benak Karma dan Nagisa, semakin diperkuat oleh Koro- _sensei_ yang berteriak; "TYDAAAAQQQ!"

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu tanpa terasa. Publik sempat resah, karena Sailor Karma dan Sailor Nagisa yang mendadak raib entah kemana—apalagi untuk Sailor Nagisa, kan sayang dia baru benar-benar beraksi di satu episode saja, masa sudah diganti pemainnya. ...eh maaf, ini bukan sinetron kejar tayang ya.

Tapi media segera dihebohkan oleh penampakan _sailor_ ketiga, yang menggantikan Sailor Karma dan Sailor Nagisa dalam melindungi mereka. _Sailor_ ketiga yang tak bernama, berkostum sederhana, tidak punya _catchphrase_ yang bisa dengan mudah ditiru ucap oleh anak balita, dan jauh lebih **tidak** brutal dari kedua _sailor_ sebelumnya yang membuat lembaga pensensoran (?) dapat menghela nafas lega.

Kata ibu A; "Dulu saat menonton _sailor_ ini melawan monster, saya takut membawa anak saya. Saya tidak ingin ia terpengaruh oleh kebrutalan para _sailor_ -nya. Sekarang berkat _sailor_ tanpa nama, kami sekeluarga bisa menontonnya bersama-sama tanpa harus cemas apa-apa! Terimakasih, _sailor_ tanpa nama!"

...gak gitu juga.

 _Sailor_ tanpa nama meninggalkan lokasi pertempuran. Dengan tenang nan cekatan ia menyelinap diantara gang-gang, mengganti pakaian untuk berbaur di kerumunan, sebelum akhirnya melangkah memasuki sebuah bangunan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Tanda 'Akan Diledakkan' yang tertera di pagar kawat luar bangunan ia acuhkan.

Dalam balutan jaket usang bertudung hitam, ia berdiri di tengah ruangan, dengan secercah sinar matahari dari langit-langit yang berlubang (bukan karena bangunannya ditinggalkan, tapi karena Sailor Karma yang pernah menendang _kaijuu_ sampai _homerun_ merusak bangunan) sebagai satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan. Ia memerintah pelan;

"Keluarlah, kalian!"

"Aku melihatmu beraksi barusan," sesosok berjubah hitam muncul dari persembunyian di balik sebuah tiang penopang bangunan. Tudung yang menutupi wajahnya sebagian masih menampakkan seulas senyuman—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaian. "Kau patut mendapat pujian. Tidak banyak yang dapat beraksi demikian...

Apalagi mengingat alat transformasimu tidak memberi kekuatan tambahan."

 _Sailor_ tanpa nama tidak bereaksi kentara, tapi sosok berjubah pastilah tetap dapat menangkap rasa kagetnya, karena seringainya makin melebar layaknya _kuchisake-onna_. _Sailor_ tanpa nama—ah susah amat sih sebut namanya, udahlah singkat aja jadi Saitama—mengepalkan kedua tangannya, nyaris tidak kuasa menahan amarah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang itu semua?!"

Sang sosok berjubah tertawa. Tawa yang horor dan berbahaya. Dalam hatinya, Saitama menyesal ia tidak hafal doa pengusir makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Aku bisa menjadi siapa saja. Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau juga tidak perlu mencemaskan bagaimana aku bisa tahu ini semua—termasuk juga fakta bahwa kau mencuri alat transformasi Sailor Karma dan Sailor Nagisa dengan harapan kau bisa menambah kekuatan dengan alat transformasi milik mereka. Sayang sekali kau tidak berhasil ya?

Padahal... Kau sudah sampai membuat mereka meregang nyawa..."

Tubuh Saitama membeku. Ditatapnya sosok berjubah yang memasang wajah pura-pura sendu (padahal gak keliatan karena tudungnya, duh). Nafasnya seketika menderu.

"Kau bicara apa?!" bentak Saitama. Ih nulis namanya jadi berasa lagi nulis fanfiksi fandom sebelah. "Aku hanya mengambil alat transformasi mereka! Mereka baik-baik saja!"

Sosok berjubah kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras volumenya. Saking kerasnya, suaranya sampai menggema di tengah bangunan yang memang agak seperti goa. "Saat kau meninggalkan mereka, ya, mereka masih baik-baik saja... _kelihatannya_. Asal kau tahu saja, Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa telah ditipu oleh si monster gurita. Mereka tidak tahu faktanya bahwa, kalau mereka tidak bekerja melindungi dunia, mereka akan kehilangan nyawa. Kehilangan alat transformasi mereka berarti tidak bisa menjadi Sailor Karma dan Sailor Nagisa, yang berarti mereka-"

"Dusta! Dusta! DUSTA! Aku tidak percaya!"

Saitama gemetar, di pelupuk matanya terbit bulir-bulir airmata.

"Tapi memang demikian adanya, Saitama... Bukan, _sailor_ tanpa nama... Bukan, ISOGAI YUUMA!"

Sosok berjubah menyibakkan jubahnya. Angin kencang masuk menerpa, menyibakkan tudung jaket yang sedari tadi melindungi pucuk Isogai Yuuma yang berjengit karenanya. Di saat yang sama, jubah yang dikenakan sosok di seberangnya ikut terlepas juga, menampakkan sejumput rambut merah.

"...eh astaga, aku lupa buat mempertimbangkan faktor cuaca."

Karma mengusap wajah. Isogai makin tidak bisa percaya. Apa-apaan Karma?! Bisa-bisanya si surai merah begitu tega mempermainkan dirinya?! Isogai nyaris menangis untuknya dan Nagisa!

"Isogai- _kun_ , maafkan kami ya."

Tubuh Isogai tersentak untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Memutar kepala, ia mendapati Nagisa—sejak kapan dia ada di sana?!—menarik keluar dari saku celana Isogai alat transformasi mereka. Isogai sempat bertanya-tanya apakah Nagisa pernah dilatih menjadi copet atau semacamnya, tapi amarah mengambil alih pikirannya.

Hati Isogai tuh suci! Dia tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini!

Di tangannya terputar sebuah tongkat besi. Ia menyabetkannya penuh emosi.

"ENYAH! Enyah kalian berdua!"

Karma sudah siaga hendak melawan Isogai yang murka, begitu pula Nagisa. Tapi NagiKaru yang masih didominasi logika menyadari adanya bahaya.

Bahaya bahwa bangunan tempat mereka berada sudah tua-renta, dan dapat hancur dengan mudah.

Nagisa hanya sempat menjeritkan frasa; "Isogai- _kun_! Jangan gegabah!" sebelum langit-langit rubuh menimpa.

"Ah-"

.

.

' _Aku dimana...?_ '

' _Ah, untuk apa juga aku mempertanyakannya._ '

' _Aku lelah... Aku ingin tidur saja..._ '

' _Maaf, Ma..._ '

.

.

" _Doki doki kira kira_! _Sailor_ Karma!"

" _Kyun kyun kira kira_! _Sailor_ Nagisa!"

.

.

"...?!"

.

.

"Isogai- _kun_ tidak apa-apa?!"

"A, apa...?"

Isogai terbata. Ia terperangah, mendapati Sailor Karma dan Sailor Nagisa—bukannya balas dendam dan menyerangnya karena telah mencuri alat transformasi mereka—justru tengah melindunginya, menghalau reruntuhan bangunan dengan tubuh mereka.

' _Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kalian berdua begitu haus darah?_

 _...Kenapa kalian tidak menghabisiku selagi bisa?_ '

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas disebut penyelamat alam semesta," ujar Sailor Karma tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya begitu biasa, padahal lengannya sudah gemetar menahan reruntuhan beton seberat anak gajah. "Sejak semula, aku hanya ingin membunuh waktu dengan menghabisi monster-monster ini saja. Aku juga tidak peduli berapa banyak _collateral damage_ yang kusebabkan karenanya—selagi masih suka, aku akan terus menjadi ~* _the ultimate magical girl_ penyelamat alam semesta*~. Coba pikir saja, aku bisa menghajar monster tanpa harus merasa bersalah, dielu-elukan media massa, dan digaji pula. Kurang apa?"

"Aku juga," imbuh Sailor Nagisa, nadanya lebih terengah. "Aku hanya mengincar uangnya. Peduli amat mau berbuat apa atau menghajar siapa, aku butuh uang dan aku akan memperolehnya dengan segala cara—yah, walau aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkannya dari jalan halal kalau bisa..."

"Karena itulah," seulas senyum muncul di wajah Sailor Karma. Bukan senyum jahil atau menantang atau berbahaya khas Karma (baik Sailor Karma maupun Akabane Karma), melainkan senyuman tulus yang membuat benak Isogai paham seketika pesona dari seorang _uke_ Karma. ...lupakan saja.

"Karena itulah, kamu yang punya hutang segitu banyaknya, tapi tetap berusaha menjadi seorang penyelamat yang sesungguhnya...

Buatku dan Nagisa, kamu luar biasa. Tidak seharusnya kamu kenapa-kenapa."

"Ibu dan adik-adikmu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu di rumah. Bagaimana kalau kamu tak ada?" Sailor Nagisa tersenyum pula.

Mengerahkan kekuatan mereka, Karma dan Nagisa akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan puing-puing menjauh dari mereka bertiga. Kedua pemuda-berwujud-gadis-berkuncir-dua itu lalu mengulurkan tangan mereka pada Isogai yang kini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan airmata.

"Isogai- _kun_ , jangan menyerah, ya?"

.

.

" _Fuwa fuwa kira kira_... Aku adalah— _Sailor_ Yuuma."

Gaun _off-shoulder_ putih bersih belum ternoda, dilapis renda di atasnya. Rok _tea-length_ berlapis kain _tulle_ jala mengekspos pergelangan kaki berstoking putih renda dan _wedges_ putih bertali sederhana. Telapak tangan sampai lengan bawah berbalut renda. Bunga bakung putih serta rangkaian mutiara menghiasi kepala, dengan cadar berpinggiran renda di baliknya.

Tidak, Isogai tidak menikah dengan duda kaya pedofilia. Ia kini menggunakan kostum pertama _Sailor_ Yuuma. Tersenyum ceria di sisi kanannya adalah Sailor Nagisa, berkostum serupa dengannya, namun berwarna biru muda dengan rangkaian _aquamarine_ serta bunga _hydrangea_. Di sisi kirinya ada Sailor Karma, berkostum serupa pula, namun ber- _tulle_ jala dan berenda hitam di atas dasar merah dengan rangkaian _obsidian_ serta bunga mawar merah lengkap dengan durinya pula.

Bukannya buket bunga, di tangan mereka terdapat pedang _rapier_ perak, ujung gagangnya bertahta permata serupa hiasan kepala mereka. Ketiga pedang itu diacungkan ke udara.

" _Doki doki kira kira_ -"

" _Kyun kyun kira kira_ -"

" _Fuwa fuwa kira kira_ -"

.

.

"Bersiaplah! Kami _sailor_ Kira Kira akan menghukum anda!"

.

.

"Nurufufufu~ Akhirnya _happy ending_ juga—nyu?"

Koro- _sensei_ yang mengamati mereka dari rimbunnya pepohonan sana dengan kepo menolehkan kepala. Ia—berikut ketiga _sailor_ yang kini sudah kembali ke wujud semula—menyaksikan sebuah _limousine_ hitam mewah berhenti di depan kediaman Isogai Yuuma. _Limousine_ -nya pake _chauffeur_ alias sopir mobil mahal, pula. Begitu pintu belakang mobil dibuka, tergelar karpet merah.

Karma-Nagisa-Isogai menganga. Isogai yang sempat khawatir mobil itu ditumpangi seorang duda kaya pedofilia sadar seketika kalau ini bukanlah dia—karena setahunya, sang duda kaya itu orang kaya lama, alias hartanya sudah diwariskan turun-temurun dari buyut orangtua. Yang pakai mobil norak begini cuma orang kaya baru aja.

Dan benar saja, bukan duda kaya pedofilia yang muncul dari sana. Seorang pemuda, berkacamata hitam dengan hiasan permata di sudut lensa dan berbalut kemeja sutra, melangkah menuju pintu rumah dan baru akan mengetuknya saat Isogai muncul membuka suara.

"Kau... Maehara?"

Si pemuda mem- _pause_ aksinya. Dengan _slow motion_ melepas kacamata, ia menggerakkan kepala, menyibakkan poninya yang langsung menebar efek _sparkle kira-kira_ seperti di _anime_ Nanbaka yang juga menebar efek _sparkle_ gak kira-kira jumlahnya. Iya ini permainan kata emang disengaja, garing ya.

Si pemuda menampakkan senyum yang dimaksudkannya untuk tampak gagah, walaupun bagi Karma dan Nagisa ia lebih tampak seperti _host_ muda.

"Bukan Maehara," lembut koreksi si pemuda. "Tapi Hiroto kan, Yuuma?"

Isogai tidak menjawabnya, tapi langsung menghambur ke pelukan Maehara. Karma terkekeh seram dengan tanduk serta ekor iblisnya, Nagisa tersenyum kalem mengabadikan momen dengan kamera.

Rupanya, Maehara Hiroto adalah teman baik Isogai sejak mereka masih di TK. Begitu mendengar kabar masalah finansial sahabatnya, Maehara berjanji pada Isogai akan menolongnya, tapi setelah itu ia menghilang entah kemana tak tahu kabarnya. Tidak tahunya ia sibuk bekerja menjadi artis idola muda, dan kini telah berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk melunasi seluruh hutang sahabatnya.

"Sahabat apa sahabat tuh namanya? Kamu punya hutang sampe lima ratus juta aja aku gak bakal bisa bantu ngelunasin dah," komentar Karma.

Nagisa menyikut Karma memperingatkannya. "Udah ah, Karma, jangan iseng nyebarin gosip segala."

"Ini bukan nyebarin gosip, Nagisa, ini memastikan kapal bisa berlayar ke samudra."

"...ngomong apa."

Pokoknya _happy ending_ lah.

 **~Tsuzuku~**

( _insert ED song_ di sini)

 **A/N:** DAN AKHIRNYA FANFIKSI INI SELESAI JUGAAAA! *banting meja* Gila, selesai tepat pada hari H... Saya sungguh lelah, pembaca Q_Q"

 _Anyway_ , selamat tahun baru, _minna-sama_! Sekalipun _chapter_ ini melenceng dari bagaimana saya membayangkannya (saya sempat membuat Isogai jadi dark!Isogai yang menculik dan mencambuk Koro- _sensei_ , masa), saya bahagia akhirnya selesai juga :") _Review_ , _minna_?

 _ **Trailer**_ **Episode Selanjutnya~**

" _Sudah liburaaan! Ayo kita ke pantai untuk liburan!"_

" _Ini penyiksaan."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kok aku ngerasa... Bakal ada masalah..."_

 _(_ cue _ledakan di kejauhan, diikuti jeritan dan raungan)_

" _Jangan dibilangin, makanya. Beneran kejadian kan sekarang jadinya."_

 _._

 _._

" _JANGAN LAKUKAN, KARMAAA!"_

 _._

 _._

Libur musim panas tiba! Ketiga _magical girls_ memutuskan untuk pergi liburan ke pantai bersama, tapi... ada masalah apa? _Filler episode_ dimana ketiga ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~ berlatih menambah kekuatan mereka, mempererat hubungan mereka, makan, mandi, dan tidur bersama—ha? Jangan lewatkan di _episode_ selanjutnya! Episode 5: Doki Doki, Ini Kami!

 _ **Trailer**_ **Tamat~**


	5. Doki Doki, Ini Kami!

~*Dikarenakan WB yang menolak reda, kita _skip_ chapter lima ya.*~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Saya lelah. Saya sudah tidak kuasa. Saya tidak bisa. _Filler episode_ Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma kita lewat sajah! *jedotin kepala ke tembok bata*

Tidak usah khawatirkan _filler episode-chapter_ itu, pembaca. Nanti akan saya tambahkan kalau WB ini sudah tiada. ...semoga :")

Kembali ke plot utama. Liburan musim panas yang bahkan tidak berhasil saya cantumkan dalam cerita usai sudah, dan Nagisa tersedak airmata karena harus kembali menanggalkan celana dan belajar di sekolah khusus wanita. Semester baru hari pertama dibuka dengan _catchphrase_ yang di _summary_ pun ada:

" _Doki doki kira kira_! Bersiaplah! _Sailor_ Karma akan menghukum anda!"

Sailor Karma mendengus sembari menyentakkan kepala. Sombong dia, sudah biasa mengalahkan para monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP dengan mudah meski sendiri saja—iya sendiri aja, Sailor Nagisa dilarang Koro- _sensei_ secara halus untuk bekerja karena takutnya dia akan memaksa berpatroli atau apa demi mungkir tidak ke sekolah, sedangkan Sailor Yuuma selaku ketua kelas harus hadir pagi-pagi buta untuk rapat sebelum upacara. Kalau Karma mah bolos dan bernafas sama biasanya.

Adik-adik di rumah, jangan seperti Karma ya :)

"Heeaahh!"

Bersenjatakan cambuk ala wanita kucing dari fandom sebelah, Karma dalam balutan _bodysuit_ hitam beraksen garis-garis merah dengan sepatu _stiletto_ lima belas senti tingginya bergerak lincah. Dengan seringai haus darah ia mencambuki monster-monster berkepala ikan laut dalam yang punya 'senter' di kepala. Jeritan mereka tatkala meregang nyawa terdengar bagai musik terindah di telinga Karma.

...gak kurang _psycho_ , Ma?

Karma tidak sadar saja, bahwa selagi dirinya menyepak bangkai para monster kembali ke dunia asal mereka, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

" _Jadi, bagaimana?_ "

Terdengar suara dari alat komunikasi di telinga. Pengamat Karma—yang bagian atas wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tudung jaket hitam yang melampaui kepala—mendengus mencela.

"Dia bukan apa-apa—makhluk-makhluk kreasi orang itu saja yang memang cacat dan tak berguna."

Pengamat Karma menelengkan kepala, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Sailor Karma yang _parkour_ meninggalkan area dengan kuncir duanya melambai-lambai di udara.

"Beri aku izin melawannya. Kalau dia memang lebih kuat dari kedua rekannya, menaklukkan ketiga Sailor Kira Kira pasti akan mudah."

Entah apa balasan lawan bicaranya, tapi hal itu membuat pengamat Karma gemetar menahan tawa. Pelan dan lebih seperti cekikikan gadis remaja pada mulanya, tapi dengan drastis berubah menjadi tawa khas ilmuwan gila yang bahkan terdengar lebih _psycho_ dari Karma.

"Ahaha... AhahAHA... AHAHAHAHA—OHOEK!"

Karena ia habis tertawa dengan mulut terbuka dan posisinya di atap bangunan pula, ada burung dara nyasar masuk ke mulutnya sebelum ia melepehkan si burung tak bersalah ke tanah.

( _insert OP song_ di sini)

 **OXDXC**

 **Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, NISTA + GAJE SUMPAH, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

"Haaah... Terpaksa balik lagi ke sekolah."

Karma mendumel entah pada siapa. Ada rengutan di bibirnya selagi ia melenggang menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi akan manusia—wajar saja, mengingat kelas sudah mulai sejak nyaris dua jam sebelumnya.

Parah, Ma.

Nafas dihela. Mata merkuri ditolehkan ke alun-alun sekolah. Rambut merah berkibar tertiup semilir udara, sementara otak Karma memulai monolog khas tokoh utama _shoujo manga_.

' _Rumah, berantem, sekolah, berantem, rumah. Setiap hari hidupku itu-itu aja (dan iya, sejak sebelum ketemu Koro-_ sensei _juga sama). Terkadang aku ingin juga merasakan sesuatu yang beda..._ '

 _Cue_ persimpangan yang membuat Karma harus membelok jalan, dan tak ayal bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Klise ampun-ampunan.

"****!"

Karma menyumpah, karena orang yang bertabrakan dengannya sepertinya punya tenaga kuda, dan membuat ia nyaris terpelanting bagai boneka. Kalau sampai ada saksi mata, Karma harus membuang mayatnya ke tempat sampah.

Dengan kalimat super klise pula, meskipun dirinya juga salah, Karma membentak penabraknya, "Eh! Mata lo dima-!"

Kalimat kurang satu suku kata, terhenti karena Karma yang tanpa sengaja terkesima.

Pelaku penabrakannya—yang, omong-omong, juga harus memposisikan kembali tubuhnya sehabis diseruduk tenaga badak bercula Karma—mengangkat wajah. Satu tangannya naik menyibak rambut jingga. Mata ungunya beralih menatap Karma penuh tanya.

Di wajahnya jelas-jelas tertera, _ini bocah kenapa berhenti ngomong tiba-tiba? Kehabisan suara?_

Ralat, di wajah **SUPER GANTENG** nya jelas-jelas tertera—lihat di atas untuk pertanyaannya.

Sementara itu, Karma masih membisu. Hati menderu. Nafas memburu. Pupil mata melebar pertanda ia sedang merasakan emosi yang luar biasa seperti takut atau _nafsu_. Samar-samar di udara terngiang dendangan sebuah lagu.

 _Tuk kepitang kepitung, suara gendang bertalu-talu~_

...gak gitu.

Yah, intinya saja pada hari itu, jam itu, menit itu, dan detik itu—

Akabane Karma merealisasikan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang humu. Yang baru saja jatuh cinta (atau nafsu) pada seorang pemuda ~misterius~ bermata ungu.

"Boleh minta nomor hapemu?" terlontar dari mulut Karma yang akhirnya lidahnya tak lagi kelu.

Si pemuda memiringkan kepala dulu, karena bagaimana bentakan 'Mata lo dimana?' bisa menjadi pertanyaan 'Boleh minta nomor hapemu?' ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi ia lalu tersenyum teduh, menjawab pertanyaan Karma dengan suara bariton nan merdu.

"Tentu. Omong-omong, kenalkan, namaku Asano Gakushuu."

Wajah Karma tiba-tiba memerah malu.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Nagisa dan Isogai bertandang ke rumah Karma. Bukannya disuguhi jus buah atau teh dengan gula, atau bahkan segelas aqua, mereka malah disuguhi pengumuman oleh si empunya rumah.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"..."

"..."

"Koro- _sensei_ , aku pesen _bubble tea_ rasa tarro, ya."

"Aku... teh herbal aja. Tapi satu termos, ya."

"Baik, Tuan Muda (?)."

Koro- _sensei_ dalam balutan _cosplay_ iblis merangkap _butler_ dari fandom sebelah melesat ke dapur di bawah, sebelum melesat kembali ke kamar Karma di lantai dua dengan minuman pesanan Isogai dan Nagisa.

"Silakan minumannya."

Nagisa dan Isogai mengambil minuman pesanan mereka, lalu dengan penuh perasaan menyesapnya.

Detik berikutnya, mereka kompak menyemburkan minuman itu ke arah Karma, yang menghindar dengan telengan kepala secukupnya. Kalau saja Nagisa dan Isogai sedang dalam kondisi biasa, sudah tentu mereka akan salut dengan ke- _cool_ -an Karma.

Sayangnya, yang mereka rasakan kini bukan salut, tapi _kalut_. Tapi tenang, wajah mereka tetap imut.

"AAAAPAAAA?!"

"Situ gak bisa kurang kenceng, ha?" Karma sarkastik bertanya sambil menutup telinga. Wajahnya sengak seolah-olah ia tidak baru saja mengumumkan suatu pernyataan luar biasa.

Plis deh ah, sekalipun Isogai akan lebih heboh kalau Karma memberitahunya ada _sale_ besar-besaran di pasar atau apa, ia tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Nagisa.

Secara, sejak kapan seorang Karma, seekor setan merah, preman sekolah, terduga kuat haus darah, merasakan sesuatu yang dulu ada lagu alaynya dieja C-I-N-T-A?

Ini adalah kabar yang pasti mengejutkan massa. Patut ditayangkan di surat kabar dan berita, kalau perlu tambah pula jumpa pers dan wawancara—atau setidaknya disebarluaskan lewat sosial media. Kalau bisa, diadaptasi juga ke layar kaca, supaya dapat dikenang sepanjang masa.

...lebay ah.

Begitu juga pendapat Karma, yang kini memutar matanya jengah. Tapi reaksi macam mana pula yang diharapkan Karma dari memberitahu kedua rekannya ia jatuh cinta. Kalau Nagisa dan Isogai bereaksi dengan hanya 'Oh ya? Wah, selamat deh Karma. Kalau udah jadian sama si dia traktir-traktir ya' pasti Karma juga tidak terima. Jadi serba salah.

Nagisa, otaknya terasah berkat sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan diantara kaum hawa yang haus akan gosip dan berita, begitu berhasil mengontrol volume pita suara langsung sigap menginterogasi Karma.

"Dengan siapa? Namanya? Seperti apa orangnya? Bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu dengannya? Apa kamu akan segera kembali bertemu dia? Bagaimana bibit-bebet-bobotnya? Kapan kalian akan **menikah**?"

"..."

"..."

"...err, serius nih kamu gak kepingin nikah sama dia."

Mata Karma berpindah arah, tangan menggaruk belakang kepala, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan rona di wajah. "Y, yah, kan baru tadi pagi juga ketemunya..."

 _Doki doki_. Karma kok jadi imut sih. Apakah pengaruh cinta sedahsyat ini?

Karma pun bercerita. Asano Gakushuu rupanya adalah murid baru di sekolah Isogai dan Karma, dan ia baru keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah sebelum bertabrakan dengan Karma, yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karma modus menawarkan dirinya memandu Asano berkeliling sekolah.

"Terus karena dia baru pindah ke kota ini juga, aku sekalian menawarinya jalan-jalan keliling kota. sekalian cuci mata-" Karma mengabaikan Nagisa dan Isogai yang menggoda ' _cuci matanya pakai si dia, ya?_ ' dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "-jadi aku mau minta tolong ya. Untuk seharian besok kalian berdua aja yang kerja, biar gak mengganggu waktuku berdua dengannya."

Tangan dikatupkan seolah berdoa. Sekalipun Karma memasang wajah datar tanpa emosi apa-apa, pipinya yang masih memerah membuat Nagisa dan Isogai tersenyum simpatik dan menepuk bahu Karma.

"Tenang saja, biar kami yang menanganinya," ucap Nagisa.

"Lagian biasanya juga gak banyak masalah, kita mau kerja sendiri-sendiri juga bisa," Isogai tertawa, sebelum ia sadar sesuatu dan bertanya, "Eh Karma, kok tumben Koro- _sensei_ gak ngebacot apa-apa? Kukira dia bakal mencerocos tentang—oh entahlah... Sulitnya membagi antara cinta dan perdamaian dunia atau semacamnya?"

"Oh iya benar juga," Nagisa mengerjapkan mata, menoleh menatap sahabatnya penuh tanya.

Karma mengangkat bahu sederhana, "Tadi kuancam bakal menenggelamkannya di akuarium berisi gurita-gurita dalam musim kawin mereka. Oh iya aku lupa mau minta tolong juga, kalau kalian lihat Koro- _sensei_ berusaha mensabotase acara jalan-jalanku baik secara langsung atau lewat santet atau bahkan hanya doa-"

"Akan kami tenggelamkan dia ke akuarium berisi gurita-gurita dalam masa kawin mereka," Nagisa dan Isogai menyelesaikan kalimat Karma. Mereka bertiga bertukar senyum sumringah dan tertawa bersama.

Koro- _sensei_ sendiri tengah terisak-isak di bawah meja. Ia takut diperkosa. Korban Pemerkosaan Pria itu valid dan nyata adanya. Si Karma dan kedua rekannya sama-sama tega, sumpah.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu tanpa terasa. Catatan absensi Karma secara mencengangkan tidak lagi ada kata alfa. Dari hari Senin sampai Jumat ia selalu datang ke sekolah. Segelintir orang menduga ini adalah tanda kiamat, beberapa lainnya _khusnudzon_ mengasumsikan Karma sudah tobat. Entah ada apa dengan satu sekolah sampai otak mereka lambat. Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa kerajinan tiba-tiba Karma ini adalah akibat kapal hatinya kini sudah bertambat?

Ih, bahasanya apaan amat.

Asano sendiri bisa dibilang sukses di sekolah. Tampang punya, cerdas iya, jago olahraga, bisa main gitar dan fasih beberapa bahasa, belum lagi sifatnya yang, kalaupun tidak ramah, setidaknya selalu sopan-santun pada semua. Beda banget sama Karma. Sekalipun ganteng, pinter, dan jago-olahraga juga, entah sudah berapa banyak manusia yang menyumpahi seorang Karma.

Tapi mungkin karena sifat bertolakbelakang mereka itulah Asano dan Karma dapat akrab dengan mudah. Kejahilan Karma—karena mau jatuh cinta ataupun tidak, Karma tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya berhenti berbuat dosa—membuat Asano tidak sekaku orang dewasa kebanyakan kerja. Sedangkan pribadi serius Asano (tidak lupa dengan seringai menantangnya yang selalu membuat Karma diam-diam harus meninju tembok bata saking nge- _feel_ -nya) membuat Karma sendiri lebih terpacu untuk berprestasi di sekolah. Berulangkali mereka bertaruh dengan hasil ujian mereka untuk memutuskan mereka akan pergi kemana.

Mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa Asano sudah familiar dengan seisi penjuru kota dan tidak perlu lagi ditemani Karma kemana-mana, kita bisa simpulkan bahwa cinta pertama Karma tidak tragis berakhir bertepuk sebelah.

Dan benar saja, pada suatu hari sepulang sekolah, Asano menahan Karma agar tidak segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas mereka. Tangannya yang semula menahan siku Karma lalu bergerak ke bawah—bukan, bukan _ke bawah sana_ , hanya sampai pergelangan tangan saja—dan meremasnya penuh rasa.

"Karma, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sudah lama, sejak pertama kita berjumpa."

"Mengatakan apa...?"

Tidak mau diberi harapan palsu dan dihempaskan sampai hatinya pecah, Karma berusaha curiga, menganalisa probabilitas hal lain yang mungkin ingin diucapkan Asano padanya.

Mungkin ia ingin bertanya apakah warna rambut dan mata Karma itu asli dari sananya (Karma juga sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal yang sama). Mungkin ia ingin bertanya kenapa sewaktu pertama kali mereka berjumpa Karma tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata (kalau soal ini sih ingin Karma lupakan selamanya). Mungkin ia ingin bertanya—

"Karma, maukah-"

"MISIIII! KARMANYA ADA GAK?!"

Karma melotot bengis. Asano melirik sinis. Tapi Isogai tidak menggubris. Ia langsung mencekal lengan Karma dan menariknya pergi tanpa menggodai Karma yang bersama Asano tampak begitu manis, hanya melempar Asano sebuah kalimat satu baris;

"MAAF YA ASANO- _KUN_ KUPINJEM DULU KARMANYA!"

"Apaan sih, Isogai?!" desis Karma, gatal ingin menarik tangannya dari cekalan si pemuda berpucuk ganda. "Ada masalah apa?!"

Bersuara rendah namun dengan kepanikan jelas di nada, Isogai menjawab pertanyaan Karma, "Ada monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP menyerang di tengah kota—jumlahnya lima kali lipat dari biasa, dan kata Nagisa yang sedang melawan mereka sendiri di sana, keganasan mereka juga bertambah. Ia tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi detektor yang Koro- _sensei_ pasangkan di kostum kita menyatakan Nagisa dapat banyak luka. Kalau saja bukan karena _accelerated healing_ yang kita terima, dia mungkin sudah kalah dengan tulang rusuk yang sempat patah!"

Karma melebarkan mata mendengarnya. Ia sungguh kesulitan percaya. Tapi ia tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kita harus menolong Nagisa."

Isogai berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata, "Duh Karma aku juga tau kita harus segera menolong Nagisa-"

"Kita ke lapangan parkir aja. Coretcuricoret pinjam mobil kepala sekolah."

"Oh ide ba—apa?!"

.

.

 **Karma (18:26)**

 _Yo Asano-_ kun _, sori ya tadi si Isogai merusak suasana._

 **Asayes (18:27)**

 _Tidak masalah, Karma. Tapi untuk apa dia melakukannya?_

 **Karma (18:27)**

 _Haha, ngira Isogai cemburu yaa? Aku minta tolong dia ngurusin gurita yang kupelihara. Tadi sore guritaku katanya nyaris diperkosa gurita lainnya._

 _Oh ya, tadi sore itu kau mau bilang apa?_

 **Asayes (18:29)**

 _Apa...? Lupakan saja. Kuharap guritamu baik-baik saja._

 _Dan... Mengenai itu..._

 _Boleh tidak kubilang besok saja?_

 **Karma (18:30)**

 _...aku mau bilang gak papa, dan aku emang harus bilang gak apa-apa karena separuh gengsi dan separuh emang tuntutan naskah, tapi pasti kamu gak bakal bisa bilang akhirnya._

.

.

Memang betul prediksi Karma. Hari-hari sejak ia berusaha mengatakan _sesuatu_ pada Karma, selalu saja ada yang menjadi masalah. Karma yang sudah biasa berdusta bahkan mulai mengalami kesulitan mencari alasan kenapa Isogai (dan sekali waktu Nagisa, yang tanpa sepengetahuan Karma memberi Asano _full-body scan_ *?* dengan ekspreksi sedingin Kutub Utara) terus menciduknya kemana-mana.

Sepulang sekolah... "Maaf Asano- _kun_ , eksperimen kimiaku di rumah katanya meledak!"

Jam istirahat... "Maaf Asano- _kun_ , aku tadi salah minum obat pencahar!"

Bahkan sekali waktu di toilet juga... "Maaf Asano- _kun_ , aku... uhh, haidku parah!"

Kita tunda sebentar cerita untuk Karma membuang penulis ke lubang buaya karena sudah membuat karakternya nista. Hei, dia Karma! Mau diinterogasi _lasso_ Wonder Woman juga, ia masih bisa bersilat lidah!

Dan alasan sebenarnya ia terus-terusan dibawa pergi oleh Isogai dan Nagisa juga tetap sama: Monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang jauh lebih ganas dari yang mereka hadapi sebelumnya.

"Kkh...!"

Sailor Karma menggertakkan giginya. _Staff_ —tongkat panjang untuk senjata—dari besi hitam yang digunakannya nyaris tidak berhasil menahan monster berkepala banteng tiga dari menyeruduknya, tapi Karma masih harus meloncat mundur demi menghindari kibasan ekor naga dengan duri-duri sebesar gading gajah yang menurut informasi Koro- _sensei_ berlumur racun yang lebih mematikan dari bahkan sianida.

"Karma, awas, dari arah jam lima!"

Menekan tombol yang mengeluarkan dari dalam _staff_ -nya sebilah pedang, Karma memaksa monster di hadapannya untuk mundur ke belakang supaya ia dapat menyerang monster lain yang berusaha menyerang.

"Nagisa, menghindar dari sini!"

Isogai, dalam balutan _cheongsam_ hitam beraksen putih dan cepol rambut berpenutup kain putih, me- _nunchaku_ monster lain lagi. Nagisa sendiri memanfaatkan momentum gerakannya untuk praktis melesat menyabet enam monster dengan _scimitar_ di tangan kanan dan kiri, _trailing sleeve_ jubah biru langitnya berkibar seiring dengan gerakannya.

"Arah jam lima, Yuuma!" Karma menggunakan 'nama _sailor_ ' Isogai demi menjaga identitasnya. Dada di balik kemben merahnya terengah, satu tangan menyentuh sabuk dari besi hitam bertahtakan batu mirah yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai tameng baginya. Ia menautkan alis marah, sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ada memar tercipta.

Demi apa! Padahal dulu saja ia bisa melawan monster-monster ini tanpa Isogai ataupun Nagisa—dan tanpa transformasi, pula! Apa benar monster-monsternya yang bertambah berbahaya?

...Apa benar ini bukan hanya Karma yang melemah?

"...! Siapa?!"

Bukan hanya Sailor Karma. Sailor Nagisa dan Sailor Yuuma juga ikut menyentakkan kepala, menoleh ke sumber kekagetan Karma, meski mereka berdua harus kembali fokus pada masalah yang ada. Jadi hanya Karma yang dapat tertegun melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Si sosok berjubah mengangkat wajah. Satu tangannya naik menyibak rambut jingga. Mata ungunya beralih menatap Karma penuh cela.

"Yang benar saja... Yang seperti ini ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~? Hah, kau jangan membuatku tertawa."

Senyuman sinisnya seolah menampar Karma. Mata si surai merah berkilat penuh amarah.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?"

Menggestur pada para monster yang kini mulai kalah— _atau jangan-jangan hanya_ _ **mengalah**_ _?_ —Karma ikut mengangkat wajah. Ekspresinya lebih dingin dan tidak memberi pengampunan dari gadis SMA yang mengkonfrontasi pacarnya mendua.

Sosok berjubah itu tertawa semakin mencela, semakin membuat Karma harus mengepalkan tinjunya untuk mencegah emosi itu sendiri muncul di wajah. Ia tahu peraturan 'permainan'nya: Yang pertama lepas kendalilah yang kalah.

Dan jika anda tidak paham sifatnya, biar saya beritahu anda.

Akabane Karma **tidak akan pernah** menyerah. Akabane Karma **menolak** kalah.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa sampai pantas tahu siapa aku," sosok berjubah berkata angkuh. "Tapi kalau mau, kau boleh menganggapku... Ah ya.

 _Raja barumu_."

" _Dalam mimpimu_."

Senjata masing-masing sudah dipersiapkan, bahkan sebelum kalimat terselesaikan. Pada saat tanda titik diketikkan, mereka sudah sengit beradu pedang.

Suara logam mengiang. Mata mereka saling menatap tanpa satu kedipan. Sosok berjubah kemudian kembali memberi senyuman.

"Kali berikutnya," suara baritonnya menjanjikan bahaya, "kau akan kubuat berlutut di hadapanku sambil bersimbah airmata, _Sailor Karma_."

Wajah Karma begitu kerasnya sampai seolah terpahat dari batu saja. Bibirnya dikatupkan tanpa kata.

"Tapi untuk sekarang—

 _Mata na_."

Sosok berjubah pun menghilang dengan kobaran lidah api. Karma hanya punya waktu sedetik untuk meloncat menghindari.

Ia kembali menggertakkan gigi.

"DIA KURANG AJAR SEKALI!"

.

.

Tidak sampai sedetik setelah ia menghilang dari hadapan Sailor Karma, si sosok berjubah muncul di sebuah ruangan yang—ditilik dari kondisinya yang tak berjendela—berada di bawah tanah.

"Jadi, setelah benar-benar melawannya, kau yakin Sailor Karma tidak akan jadi masalah?"

Seorang pria tengah bersandar di sofa _single_ di balik meja. Rambut jingganya sama dengan rambut si sosok berjubah, menandakan adanya hubungan darah antara mereka.

"Aku butuh informasi yang akurat dan objektif, ingat? Jadi tolong pikirkan dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, Asano- _kun_."

Asano Gakushuu sudah lebih dari terlatih untuk tidak memutar bola matanya letih. "Ya, _maou-sama_. Sailor Karma tidak akan menjadi masalah."

"Baguslah," sang pria tersenyum megah. "Omong-omong, apa pendapatmu tentang penampilan Sailor Karma?"

Ia juga sudah terlatih untuk ini, tapi butuh lebih banyak usaha sebelum Asano bisa mengontrol ekspresi.

"Membuat malu saja dan mencemari nama baik ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~. Dan warna mata dan rambutnya merah."

"Apa yang salah dengan merah?" sang pria kembali bertanya. "Aku mengira kau suka dengan warna merah."

"Hanya jika diasosiasikan dengan orang yang kusuka. Ia hanya memperburuk nama Karma."

"...ah, begitukah."

Sang pria—sang raja setan atau _maou-sama_ —menyuruh Asano pergi dengan kibasan tangannya. Begitu pintu tertutup di belakangnya, sang pria menuang _whisky_ ke gelas di meja.

"IQ-nya 195 dan dia tidak sadar kalau Akabane Karma dan Sailor Karma adalah orang yang sama?" ia meneguk alkoholnya, menggumam pada refleksi di meja. "Ya masa."

 **~Tsuzuku~**

Yosha! Musuh baru muncul sudah! Daaan apa ini hubungannya dengan Karma? Apakah mereka akan mendapat akhir bahagia? _Stay tuned_ sampai _chapter_ terakhir fanfiksi Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma untuk mengetahuinya!

(Tapi masih lama, jadi maaf ya.)

 _ **Trailer**_ **Episode Selanjutnya~**

" _Karma? Ini... ibunya Nagisa. Nagisa di rumahmu tidak?"_

" _Tidak...? Shiota-_ san _, Nagisa kenapa?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku yang paling lemah dari kami bertiga."_

 _._

 _._

" _Makasih, Karma."_

" _Nagisa...? O, oi! NAGISA!"_

" _Aku suka Karma."_

 _._

 _._

Setelah musuh baru muncul tanpa diminta, Nagisa malah ganti menghilang entah kemana! Mencoba menemukannya, Karma dan Isogai justru mempelajari perasaan Nagisa yang sesungguhnya. Adakah yang berubah diantara Nagisa dan Karma? Jangan lewatkan di _episode_ selanjutnya! Fuwa Fuwa: Aku, Kamu, dan Dia.

 _ **Trailer**_ **Tamat~**


	7. Fuwa Fuwa, Aku, Kamu, dan Dia

Senja sudah lama tiba. Sayangnya, Nagisa baru bisa keluar dari sekolah—ia kena detensi dari guru matematika karena lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah _dan_ ketiduran di saat pelajarannya. Sumpah cari mati si Nagisa.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Nagisa melangkah tanpa suara, menundukkan wajah. Satu tangan berayun di sisi kakinya yang berbalut rok berlipit biru muda, tangan lainnya menggenggam tas selempang berisi perlengkapan sekolah.

Ia baru melewati sebuah gang gelap ketika suara sekawanan pemuda memanggilnya.

"'Ey, nona, mau kemana~"

Abaikan saja, batin Nagisa. Ia acuh melanjutkan perjalanannya—atau setidaknya, itulah yang akan dilakukan Nagisa, kalau saja salah satu pemuda tidak lancang menyambar lengannya.

"Apa...! L, lepaskan saya!"

Nagisa tergagap bersuara. Ia meronta di genggaman si pemuda. Si pemuda menyeringai selebar _kuchisake onna_ , begitu pula teman-temannya yang keluar dari gang dengan aura berbahaya. Nagisa melebarkan mata, keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Oh tidak. Nagisa harus kabur sekarang juga...

...tapi gimana caranya coba?! Apa dia gigit tangan pemuda yang memegangnya ini saja?! Tapi takut ntar ada kumannya. Serba salah ;-;"

"Ayolah, nona, tidak usah sok jual mahal pada kami segala~"

"Kita main-main sebentaaar saja, tidak apa-apa kan ya~?"

"S, sudah saya bilang lepaskan saya...! Tidak, jangan-! TOLONG SAYA-!"

"NAGISA! BRENGSEK KALIAN PADA, NAGISA ITU COWOK, YA! JANGAN PANGGIL DIA NONA!"

Karma terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah. Lirik sini lirik sana, mendapati dirinya berada di rumah. Ia mengusap wajah.

"Hhh... Cuma mimpi ternyata?" gumam Karma. Ia menggelengkan kepala, kemudian bergelung kembali ke bantalnya.

Jam weker yang menunjukkan angka 07:35 diabaikan Karma tanpa dosa.

( _insert OP song_ di sini)

 **OXDXC**

 **Doki Doki Kira Kira Sailor Karma** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, NISTA + GAJE SUMPAH, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Semua ini, putus Karma, adalah karena _dia_. Bukan _dia_ monster gurita, tapi _dia_ si musuh baru di chapter enam yang sempat beradu pedang (pedang sungguhan, tentu saja, ingat Sailor Karma itu fisiknya wanita) dengan Karma.

Sejak kemunculan _nya_ , monster-monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP tidak hanya semakin mengganas saja, tetapi serangan baru juga acapkali menimpa ketiga ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~. Salah satunya adalah serangan yang membuat mereka bertiga—meskipun secara tak permanen saja— _kehilangan kekuatan mereka_.

Mengingat lawan mereka hampir selalu punya taring dan cakar yang bisa membelah tubuh mereka, fakta ini jelas membuat keder mereka.

Yah, kecuali Karma. Ini bocah mah emang suka cari masalah. Main _game_ aja _difficulty level_ -nya gak pernah main yang termudah. Lagian kekuatannya setara Godzilla, mau sampai ditahan empat orang juga dia masih sanggup meronta-ronta.

 _Anyway_ , pertama kali serangan baru ini dilancarkan oleh _nya_ , Nagisa dan Isogai spontan terhempas ke tanah. Keberatan pakai baju zirah, sepertinya. Karma, sekalipun ia juga nyaris dikalahkan gravitasi karena beban tambahan yang terasa, sanggup kembali menghimpun keseimbangannya seketika dan segera berkoprol kembali melawan monster yang menyerang mereka. Tidak lama setelahnya, Isogai dapat berdiri juga—sudah biasa memakai kostum berat-nan-super-panas waktu nyambi jadi maskot taman ria, rupanya. Sekalipun tameng yang semula ada di tangan kirinya harus dikorbankan karena terlalu berat, ia masih bisa ikut membantu Karma memberantas penjahat.

Yang jadi masalah adalah Nagisa. Ia ibarat seekor kura-kura yang terbalik tempurungnya.

Tak ayal si sosok berjubah tertawa.

"Ha! Sudah kuduga, kalian ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~ memang bukan apa-apa!" koarnya penuh nada menghina.

Ia sudah akan meloncat dari atap menara air tempat hinggapnya dan menginjak kepala Nagisa, kalau saja Karma tidak tangkas menghunuskan pedang tepat ke wajahnya.

"Kalau kau berani maju, akan kubuat kau jadi makanan gurita peliharaanku, kau lipan busuk!" Karma mengutuk.

Alis si sosok berjubah berkedut, tapi Karma tidak mau mengusut. Peduli apa Karma kalau makhluk ini dalam hati sedang merengut, tak terima orang yang ia suka punya begitu banyak persamaan dengan gadis yang baginya sama sekali tidak imut.

Akhirnya, si sosok berjubah—ah, repot amat namanya, ayo kita singkat saja Sisobah—menyentakkan kepala, dengan sengit menatap Sailor Karma.

"Sebaiknya kau latih lagi kedua temanmu—terutama si biru itu."

Ia tersenyum angkuh. "Yah, mau sekuat apapun kalian, aku akan tetap menang... Tapi kalau menang tanpa kalian bisa memberikan secuil pun perlawanan, aku tidak bisa tidak merasa kasihan. Bukankah kalian para anjing harus menyenangkan hati majikan?"

Mata Karma di balik topeng dinginnya membara, bagai gunung berapi di negeri khatulistiwa. Isogai mengatupkan bibir tak suka. Dan Nagisa...

Diam saja. Ia sudah bersusah-payah untuk bisa sekadar berlutut saja, tapi selagi bersandar di dinding bata, kepalanya tetap menatap tanah.

Itulah mulanya, dan seperti penuturan Karma, semua ini karena Sisobah. Kemunculan perdana (?) serangan barunya membuat ketiga ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~ harus lihai menghindari serangannya kalau tidak ingin kehilangan penambah kekuatan-kecepatan-dsb mereka—tapi sayangnya, Nagisa yang paling tidak boleh kehilangan kekuatannya justru yang paling sering terkena serangan itu pula.

Dan selalu saja, Sisobah tidak pernah luput menghina.

Sampai Nagisa tidak kuasa, dan akhirnya, pada malam yang sama ketika Karma memimpikan bagian di atas sana, ia menerima telepon dengan _caller ID_ tanpa nama.

"Karma? Ini... ibunya Nagisa. Nagisa di rumahmu tidak?"

"Tidak...? Shiota- _san_ , Nagisa kenapa?"

Hati Karma mencelos mendengar penuturan ibu Nagisa—bahwa temannya kabur dari rumah... tanpa bilang-bilang pada Karma.

"Nagisaaa! Sudah berapa lama kita bersama, bisa-bisanya kamu gak ngajak-ngajak mau kabur dari rumah?!"

Lolongan Karma hanya disahut anjing-anjing kompleks perumahannya.

.

.

"Kami harus mencari Nagisa. Selama kami belum berhasil menemukannya, kami mogok kerja **tapi harus tetap dibayar seperti biasa**!" itulah pengumuman yang Koro- _sensei_ terima saat ia mendapati Karma dan Isogai sudah siap menenteng tas olahraga, lengkap dengan segala perlengkapan pramuka termasuk pisau kecil, kompas, kotak P3K, bahkan _iPod_ untuk _background music_ juga ada. Mereka lalu tancap gas bagai saudara tiri Cinderella, meninggalkan Kororella (?)instruksi agar ikut mencari Nagisa juga.

Ajaibnya, Koro- _sensei_ -lah yang pertama menemukan Nagisa. Atau mungkin tidak ajaib-ajaib amat mengingat dia bisa terbang begitu cepatnya sampai tidak kasat mata—berbeda dengan Isogai dan Karma yang harus menumpang naik truk dan angkotan kota dalam perkelanaan mereka.

Koro- _sensei_ menemukan Nagisa di sebuah pantai di akhir stasiun kereta, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah Nagisa habis mengikuti video klip Hitorinbo Envy yang saya bingung jalan ceritanya.

Entah mendapat intuisi bos Vongola dari fandom sebelah atau mendapat pencerahan dari dewa, Nagisa langsung berbicara ketika mendengar Koro- _sensei_ tiba.

"Aku yang paling lemah dari kami bertiga."

Tanpa kata Koro- _sensei_ menghempaskan bokong di sisi Nagisa, membiarkan tentakelnya membuat riak-riak air di sekitar dermaga bersama si pemuda. Kalau saja Koro- _sensei_ bukan berwujud monster gurita, mereka pasti sudah dikira pasangan dimabuk cinta.

"Karma memang sudah kuat dari sananya—heh, pertama kali bertemu dengannya saja, aku merasa jadi kelinci disenyumi serigala,"—padahal ujung-ujungnya mereka jadi akrab juga—"Isogai- _kun_ juga sama hebatnya. Walaupun tidak sekuat Karma, dia sanggup melakukan berbagai hal demi harta dan keluarga."

Mata Nagisa tidak beralih dari matahari yang terbenam di ufuk samudra. Koro- _sensei_ mengaduk es kelapa hasil beli dari Indonesia, karena di Jepang minuman ini langka—oke salah fokus cerita.

"Aku mah apa—cuma haus darah, seperti anjing penjaga rumah," hati Koro- _sensei_ sakit mendengar ucapan Nagisa. "Padahal aku yang paling tidak bisa apa-apa... Yang paling lemah..."

Nagisa memeluk lengannya, melindungi diri dari dinginnya senja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa jadi sekuat mereka...?"

Koro- _sensei_ tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya! Cukup sudah! Sudahi semua! Ia **menerjang** Nagisa dan **menerkam** nya.

...maaf bercanda. Maksud saya, Koro- _sensei_ mencengkram bahu Nagisa dan mengguncangnya penuh drama.

"TENTU SAJA BISA, NA-!"

"KYAAA _HENTAI_ MENJAUH GAK!"

 _Jbur_. Koro- _sensei_ gagal menghibur, ia jatuh tercebur.

"Oh, Koro- _sensei_ toh ternyata? Kukirain siapa," Nagisa berujar tanpa dosa. Koro- _sensei_ memilih membuat gelembung di permukaan air saja selagi Nagisa mengambil sedotan kedua dan menyantap es kelapa Koro- _sensei_ yang untunglah tidak ikut tercebur bersamanya.

.

.

Koro- _sensei_ jadi melatih Nagisa. Berbekal _training montage_ di film kartun Mulan dan beberapa film biksu sebagai dasarnya, ia mulai menempa si surai biru muda. Membuatnya menangkap ikan dengan tangan saja, meloncat dari satu batang kayu ke batang kayu lainnya yang terpancang di tanah, dan tentu saja memanggul ember penuh air sambil mendaki tangga, diiringi teriakan;

"HEAAAAH!"

Padahal kalo gak teriak kan bakal lebih hemat tenaga. Ah, tapi namanya juga cerita. Kalau bukan cerita, mana bisa coba Nagisa _level up_ sebegitu cepatnya.

Ya, pelatihan yang seharusnya saya jabarkan dengan lebih mendetail tapi tidak bisa karena saya 1.) tidak bisa olahraga dan 2.) tidak punya waktu juga karena bagian ini tengah saya ketik pas sebelum hari H, akhirnya selesai juga. Pada waktu yang sama, Karma akhirnya berhasil nyusruk menemukan Nagisa, berkat ide cemerlang mencari lokasi GPS Nagisa yang entah kenapa baru terpikir oleh otak cerdasnya.

Si surai merah baru selesai mengirimkan lokasinya pada Isogai yang sempat berpencar dari Karma ketika ia sadar akan pemandangan apa di hadapannya. Pemandangan Sailor Nagisa—bukan, _Shiota_ Nagisa—dikepung monster-monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP berwujud _hybrid_ singa, hiu, dan kura-kura... tanpa mencoba melakukan transformasinya.

Karma spontan mengucap mantra, " _Doki doki kira kira_ -" hanya untuk dipotong Nagisa.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA, KARMA!"

Sailor Karma—Akabane Karma—terpaku mendengar suara Nagisa. Menatap emosi di mata birunya.

"Aku...

Aku tidak ingin jadi lemah."

Sabit khas dewa kematian muncul di tangan Nagisa. Bilah pedangnya berkilau biru-perak diterangi bulan purnama, namun tajamnya tidak dapat mengalahkan ketajaman ekspresi Nagisa—sebelum ia menutup mata, dan kembali membukanya dalam senyuman indah yang membuat tertegun Karma.

"Makanya, tidak usah terus melindungiku, Karma. Aku kan salah satu ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~ juga. Saksikan aku, ya?"

Tanpa suara, Karma menyaksikan Nagisa mengayunkan sabitnya. Gerakannya begitu indah, bagaikan dansa diantara cipratan darah dan jeritan tersiksa.

Karma terpesona.

(Oke jujur ini bikin saya iuh sendiri jadinya.)

.

.

Pertarungan satu lawan entah berapa tuntas dengan Nagisa sebagai pemenangnya. Para monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP yang kalah bergelimpangan di tanah bagaikan ikan pasca air bah.

Karma melesat menuju tubuh limbung Nagisa yang lelah, menopang sahabatnya yang terengah.

"Maaf tadi membentakmu, Karma," ucap Nagisa akhirnya, melirik Karma dengan raut bersalah. Karma mengangkat alis membalasnya.

"Satu-satunya alasan kau harus minta maaf padaku adalah karena kau sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Nagisa," kata Karma. Sebelum Nagisa bisa memproses ucapan Karma dan bertanya kenapa pemikiran R-18 yang wajar dimiliki remaja adalah salah, Karma menyentil dahi sahabatnya dan melanjutkan bicara. "Apa-apaan coba, kau menganggap dirimu paling lemah?"

"Tapi kan aku mema-!"

"Ssst. Diem napa. Gak sopan nyela orang bicara."

"Yang nyela juga kamu kali, Karma..."

Seulas senyum kecil mulai terbit di wajah Nagisa. Tatapan yang semula jatuh pada pangkuannya berpindah menatap Karma saat si surai merah dengan lembut menangkup kedua pipinya. Kerjapan mata saat Karma—ekspresinya begitu tulus dan tenang, OOC kelewatan—menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Nagisa.

"Hei, Nagisa," bisik Karma. "Kau itu tidak lemah. _Sama sekali tidak lemah_. Mungkin kau tidak jago olahraga, tapi terus kenapa? Tidak ada orang lain yang kutahu bisa setia menjaga ibu yang terganggu jiwanya dan berusaha membantunya kembali seperti semula, mengabaikan harga dirinya hanya agar orang yang disayanginya bisa hidup normal dan bahagia. Kekuatan itu bukan cuma di fisik saja, 'Gisa.

Kau orang terkuat yang kutahu dan aku bangga menjadi orang yang bisa memanggilmu sahabatku."

Setitik airmata jatuh. Kepingan es terakhir yang membuat hati Nagisa beku pun akhirnya luluh. Ah, andaikan dari awal ia tahu...

"Makasih, Karma."

Nagisa menutup mata. Karma tiba-tiba tersadar betapa dinginnya pipi Nagisa.

"Nagisa...? O, oi! NAGISA!"

Isogai—yang akhirnya datang juga—sedetik melebarkan mata, sebelum berderap menghampiri Karma yang panik mendekap Nagisa, berbekal kotak P3K. Dari keringat dan rona merah di wajahnya, kedua pemuda yang masih sehat wal'afiat itu dapat menduga Nagisa demam karena terlalu lelah.

Deburan ombak yang menyapu onggokan mayat monster dunia PIIIPIIIPIIIP terdengar kencang di telinga. Tapi saat memasangkan kompres di dahi Nagisa, Isogai dan Karma masih dapat mendengar gumaman Nagisa;

"Aku suka Karma."

.

.

Esok hari berlalu begitu saja. Lusa, Nagisa dinyatakan cukup sehat untuk perjalanan pulang ke kota mereka. Sebuah mobil disewa, tiga (3) tas olahraga dan sembilan (9) dus penuh ikan dan buah kelapa disimpan di bagasinya, dan tiga bocah serta satu monster gurita siap memulai perjalanan mereka.

"Sayooonara~ Sayooonara~ Sampaaai berjumpa pulaaa~"

"Koro- _sensei_ berisik diem gak."

"Habis katanya _sensei_ gak boleh nyalain radionya-"

"Nyalain boleh aja, kita dengerin musik juga mau-mau aja. Tapi jangan semuanya Shakira sama Lady Gaga," Isogai menjelaskan dengan tabah. Karma mengangguk tegas membenarkannya.

"Taylor Swift aja kalau _sensei_ maksa."

"Gak gitu juga, Karma."

Masih sedikit lemah—dan takut mabok perjalanan karena jalannya yang sangat brutal akan roda—Nagisa hanya bersender di jok belakang sambil tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah teman-temannya.

Perjalanan mereka terhitung biasa, hanya mendaki satu gunung dan melewati satu lembah dengan sungai mengalir indah ke samudra—oh maaf, itu lagu _anime_ lama—dan dihabiskan oleh Karma, Nagisa, Isogai, dan Koro- _sensei_ sambil berdebat dan bercanda, rebutan lagu sampai akhirnya mereka bermusyawarah mendengarkan lagu dari HP masing-masing dengan _earphone_ saja, berbagi (baca: berebut) _snack_ dan soda, serta tidak lupa _selfie_ kapanpun bisa. Koro- _sensei_ nyaris didepak Karma dkk karena nekat mengambil _selfie_ saat mereka hendak melewati tikungan jurang yang tidak ada pagar pembatasnya dan sekali lagi saat dia tidak melihat ada lubang perbaikan jalan ukuran raksasa yang membuat Karma dkk berteriak penuh drama.

(Lalu Koro- _sensei_ nyaris dihabisi mereka, karena rupa-rupanya ia sengaja dan hanya mau menjebak Karma-Nagisa-Isogai agar menjerit dengan nada setinggi suara kaum wanita.)

Ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di kota, Isogai di- _drop_ paling pertama. Begitu tiba di kediaman keluarga Shiota, Nagisa baru saja akan mengangkat bokong meninggalkan jok mobil yang sudah panas empat jam didudukinya, tapi dicegah Karma.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nagisa, aku mau bicara."

Jantung Nagisa meloncat ke tenggorokannya, buru-buru dijejalkan Nagisa kembali ke rongga dada.

"A, ada apa, Karma?"

Toleh sini-sana, tapi Isogai sudah tidak ada, dan Koro- _sensei_ juga mendadak raib entah kemana. Apa ini karena Koro- _sensei_ yang peka, disogok/diancam/diusir Karma, atau hanya karena penulis malas saja mengubah latar supaya mereka hanya berdua?

Intinya sih gak ada yang bisa menolong Nagisa menghindari percakapan dengan Karma.

 _Kyun kyun kira kira_ ~

"Mungkin kamu gak mengingatnya-"

 _Bagus ayo pura-pura gak inget aja._

"Ini tentang ucapanmu habis kamu jatuh demam di pantai sana-"

 _Aaaaa tidaaaac lupakan saja Karmaaaa, lupakanlaaah. Hapuskanlah ingatanmu jika itu tentang apa yang kukataaa._

"Uhh, gimana ya ngomongnya?"

Batin Nagisa yang tadi mengaransemen sebuah lagu seenaknya beralih fokus ke Karma, meresapi rona malu di wajah si surai merah.

 _Duh, imutnya._

Setelah sepertinya berusaha memilih kata, Karma menatap Nagisa.

"Tentang kamu bilang suka padaku... Sebenarnya, aku juga suka padamu."

!

?!

Gakushuu mau dikemanain, bu?!

Nagisa terperangah. Ia... ia tidak percaya! Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah?!

"Benarkah, Karma?!" tanya Nagisa dengan sangat tidak wolesnya.

Karma tegas menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu saja. Kau kan **sahabat** ku, Nagisa."

...

Di sini berbaring Shiota Nagisa, korban PHP Akabane Karma. Semoga hidupnya sehabis ini lebih bahagia, penuh kedamaian dan tanpa sakit di _kokoro_ yang dihempaskan pemuda bodoh yang ia suka.

Nagisa tertawa ha-ha-ha, membalas kalau Karma juga sahabatnya, keluar dari mobil yang segera dimasuki monster gurita, lalu berdadah-ria sampai mobil menghilang menuju rumah Karma.

Senyum (^_^) masih terpatri di wajah Nagisa, tapi tangannya kini teremas menjadi tinju amarah.

 _Iya ya? Gak salah ya?_

 _Ini emang cerita parodi humor segaring Cr*spy Cr*ckers ya?_

 _GAK PAPA YA KALO CINTA GUA TETEP BERTEPUK SEBELAH SAMPAI AKHIR CERITA?!_

 **~Tsuzuku~**

 **A/N:** Pertama-tama, marilah kita—eh maaf, ini bukan pidato ya. Oke, pertama, izinkan saya meminta maaf atas chapter tujuh ini yang tidak cukup mendetail bagi saya :/ Niat saya sebenarnya ingin ada Nagisa bermonolog tentang bagaimana ia suka Karma, ada ini dan itu juga, tapi yah, waktu saya tidak cukup untuk menuangkan semuanya dalam kata-kata jadi mau bagaimana =w="

Tapi di sisi baiknya, saya sekarang sudah punya gambaran untuk akhir fanfiksi Doki Doki Kira Kira! \\\\(^0^)/ ...seperti yang saya cantumkan sebelumnya, masih lama sih, jadi maaf (lagi) ya.

Dan terimakasih untuk para pembaca, terutama _review_ anda yang membuat saya bahagia :") Pada seneng semua ya ada Asano x Karma? Saya jadi tidak sabar menunggu reaksi anda semua nanti saat ada—ups, gak boleh _spoiler_ ya.

 _Anyway_ , teruslah membaca (dan me- _review_!) Doki Doki Kira Kira!

 ** _Trailer_** **Episode Selanjutnya~**

 _"Siapa sih dia sebenarnya?"_

 _"Yah, hanya satu cara untuk mengetahuinya..."_

 _"PESTA DANSA?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kami ingin menunangkan putra kami, Karma-"_

 _"Aku tidak punya orangtua."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Karma...?_ _Sailor_ _Karma...?"_

 _._

 _._

Berhasil mengelakkan drama cinta segitiga, ~* _the ultimate magical girls_ penyelamat alam semesta*~ kini kembali konsentrasi dengan masalah baru mereka: Siapakah sebenarnya Si Sosok Berjubah alias Sisobah? Investigasi di pesta dansa berujung fakta baru tentang Karma. Dan, eh? Asano menyadari ada sesuatu antara Sailor Karma dan Akabane Karma? Jangan lewatkan di episode selanjutnya! Doki Doki: Saatnya Investigasi!

 ** _Trailer_** **Tamat~**

(Bonus Omake:

"Tentang kamu bilang suka padaku... Sebenarnya aku juga suka padamu."

Karma menatap Nagisa. Nagisa membelalakkan mata tak percaya, terlebih sewaktu Karma dengan lembut tapi tegas menyentuhkan tangannya ke tangan Nagisa.

"Tapi, si Asano Gakushuu-"

"Dia bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan denganmu," sela Karma, merona ayu.

Nagisa ikut tersipu. Ia bertanya malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu... Bisa tolong buktikan padaku?"

Karma menelengkan kepala dengan lucu, tidak tahu apa yang Nagisa mau.

"Izinkan aku untuk menciumku."

Dan Karma merona semakin ayu. Mengangguk sama malu-malu.

Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka bertemu...

"TIDAK! KARMA!"

Asano terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah. Lirik sini lirik sana, mendapati dirinya berada di rumah (atau lebih tepatnya ruang bawah tanah). Ia mengusap wajah.

"Hhh... Cuma mimpi ternyata?" gumamnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Karma, ia tidak kembali bergelung di bantalnya, tapi justru mengepalkan tinjunya murka.

"Ternyata benar apa yang aku duga... Tidak salah selama ini aku curiga... _Dia_ juga menyimpan rasa pada Karma! Awas kau, Shiota Nagisa!"

Di kamar sebelah, _maou-sama_ menyesap _whisky_ tanpa suara sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Anak muda, batinnya.

Omake Tamat)


End file.
